Hotel Vermouth
by Sugar Hurricane
Summary: DG PósHog. Draco se hospeda no hotel onde Gina é camareira. Após se aproximar do filho dela, ele decide conquistála por orgulho... Mas seria ele capaz de lutar contra as escolhas do seu coração? Baseado no filme Encontro de Amor. R&R! COMPLETA!
1. O Hóspede Maldito

Hotel Vermouth - Por Lucca 

Disclaimer: Draco, Gina e suas respectivas famílias (exceto Ty) não me pertencem. O resto dos personagens que aparecem neste capítulo são meus, só meus... P

O Hóspede Maldito

Aos 18 anos de idade, recém formada em Hogwarts, Gina Weasley conheceu um trouxa chamado Raymond Chandler, com quem namorou por dois anos e casou-se. Sim, ele sabia do dom dela. Aos 21 teve um filho que foi batizado por Tyler, que aos sete anos ficou órfão de pai. Sem dinheiro para sustentar a si e ao filho, numa cidade que pouco conhecia, Gina fora obrigada a arranjar um emprego. E o único disponível era naquele hotel luxuoso de Vermouth. Um hotel trouxa, onde muita coisa acontecia. Sendo camareira, Gina via os mais variados tipos de pessoa. Em três anos de trabalho, ela serviu a fofoqueiros, trapalhões, cleptomaníacos, solteirões, velhotas reclamonas, e algumas vezes, bruxos. Não reclamava, afinal, com esse emprego conquistara a tão sonhada independência e liberdade.

Sem dúvida, Ty, como o filho fora apelidado, era o garoto mais inteligente e carinhoso que Gina conhecia, sem corujices de mãe. Tendo os cabelos escuros, era bem diferente da mãe e não só na aparência. Era calmo e organizado, sendo assim o mais responsável da casa. Todos os dias ela o deixava a um querteirão da escola e seguia para seu trabalho. Mas naquele dia ele teria uma apresentação e estava muito nervoso, de forma que ela se atrasou. Mal sabia como isso poderia mudar a vida dela.

Gina entrou apressada no hotel onde trabalhava. Teria um dia cheio pela frente, como de costume. Parou no balcão das camareiras, pegou seu uniforme e seguiu para o vestiário.

"-Bom dia, meninas- ela disse ao entrar correndo - algum hóspede novo?

"- Oh, sim, mas deixe que eu te informo - Lucy Ambler se aproximou dela. Enquanto vestia o uniforme, Gina ouvia tudo que a amiga dizia - Para você acho que só a Suite Vermouth.

"- A Suite Vermouth?- Gina pergunotu, desconfiada. Era quase improvável que aquela suite não tivesse sendo atendida ainda. Estava a dias desocupadas por ser a mais cara. Sendo a mais cara, as camareiras ganhavam mais gorjetas e serviam as mais podres de rica figuras. - Tem certeza?

"- Absoluta. Ninguém quer atender esse sujeito. O cara é lindo, sem dúvida. Mas fomos avisadas que ele é intragável e preconceituoso. Trata as pessoas como lixo... nenhum dinheiro pagaria isso. - as outras camareiras olharam para ela com certa pena.

"- E como você chegou atrasada, o chefinho te deixou com esse cara como... castigo - Vivian Highsmith disse, ainda penalizada - é um cara com nome engraçado... Parece nome de vampiro. Olhou no quadro que contia os nomes dos hóspedes, para que nenhuma camareira esquecesse. - Aqui, Draco Malfoy.

"Não, isso não está acontecendo comigo." Gina correu para o quadro e olhou o nome, completamente nauseada. Era castigo, só podia ser. "Merda!"

"- Meninas, por favor... Eu pago um mês de salário para não atender esse cara. - As meninas olharam assustadas para ela. Por mais chato que fosse o hóspede, Gina sempre dava conta sem reclamar.

"- Desculpe, Gina... mas dessa vez não vai dar mesmo. - Vivian disse, retirando-se do vestiário.

"Ok, vocês não são mais crianças. Você não pode mais ser humilhada por ele e ele não pode mais te causar nenhum mal. Mas, para assegurar, leve a varinha..." Ela correu para a bolsa e pegou a varinha, escondendo-a nas vestes.

Atendeu durante o dia todos os hóspedes da melhor maneira possível. Deixou para atender a Suite Vermouth por último, pois ela prometia esgotar toda a sua cordialidade. Quando finalmente chegou a hora,Gina estava com os nervos à flor da pele.

Subiu pelo elevador sentindo o sangue faltar às veias. "Respira, Gina, não pode ser tão ruim assim, " ela pensava enquanto saia para o corredor que a levaria para o quarto onde faria a limpeza. Ao abrir a porta, sentiu o chão faltar. Ele, que estivera sentado numa poltrona lendo o jornal, olhou para ela, sombrancelhas arqueadas.

"- Bom dia, senhor Malfoy. Espero que esteja bem acomodado. Posso fazer meu serviço agora ou prefere que venha mais tarde, quando estiver ausente- ela perguntou, esperando que eleescolhesse a segunda opção.

"- Pode fazer seu serviço. Mas seja silenciosa- ele ordenou, voltando a ler o jornal. Gina indentificou automaticamente as letras garrafais do Profeta Diário.

"- Sim senhor. - respondeu, submissa. "Ótimo, não me indentificou. Tomara que sua estadia aqui seja rápida, verme!"

Arrumou todo o aposento calada, sem olhar para ele e lutando contra a vontade de torturílo. Ninguém saberia. Faria ele contorcer-se de dor e depois o obrigaria a sumir dali. Depois apagaria a memória dele e tudo estaria resolvido. Respirou fundo e tirou os pensamentos assassinos da mente. Terminaria seu serviço e à noite explicaria seu problema a Brooks, seu chefe. Nunca mais tornaria a vê-lo.

Ela foi rapidamente para o banheiro, onde termnaria a limpeza. Trocou toalhas e os rolos de papel higiênico. Limpou a pia e a banheira. Estava quase terminando de limpar a privada quando ele resolveu entrar no aposento. Gina engoliu em seco. Levantou-se para limpar em outro lugar quando reparou que ele a observava, curioso.

"- Eu te conheço - ele disse, seco.

"- Acho pouco provável, senhor. Não frequentamos os mesmos locais - ela disse, abaixando a cabeça para que ele não pudesse ver seu rosto perfeitamente.

"- Claro que não. Pareço frequentar os mesmos locais que uma faxiniera- ele disse, com tom de superioridade - Mas... Esses cabelos enjoativamente vermelhos... E trabalhando como faxineira.. Eu sabia que seu destino era lavar minha privada, Weasley. - ele disse, num sorriso debochado.

"- Chandler, senhor. E não sei do que está falando - ela mentiu, concluindo seu serviço no banheiro. Levantou-se e esquecendo de esconder o rosto, olhou para ele, que bloqueava a passagem.

"- Você é a doninha Weasley. A única garota daquele bando de pobretões. Como vão seus pais - ele esticou os olhos para ver o nome no crachá. "Olàme chame de Gina. Em que posso servir-lhe?" estava escrito - Gina Weasley? Aquela barrica de bosta e o palito amante de trouxas- ele terminou, sublinhando as palavras. "Não responda, Gina. Ele é seu chefe e você pode perder o emprego..."

Uma brincadeira de extremo mal gosto, aquela. Seus pais haviam morrido antes dela completar 22 anos. Morto por Comensais da Morte. E ele sabia disso. Mesmo que não fosse considerado perigoso pelo Ministério da Magia, Gina sabia que ele estava metido até o nariz nas Artes das Trevas. Não que tivesse alguma chance de Voldemort voltar. Não, a guerra havia terminado dois anos depois da morte de seus pais. Os únicos da família Weasley a morrer na guerra.

"- Chandler - ela repetiu, fazendo seu trabalho como se não o escutasse. "O cliente tem sempre razão, lembre-se, Gina!"

"- Weasley...

"- Chandler.

...você casou? Que ser insano casaria com uma pobretona como você? Ele com certeza era louco, não? Melhor. Era surdo, cego e burro- ele perguntou, continuando a provocação.

"- Eu não sei do que o senhor está falando. Com licença, eu já concluí meu trabalho- ela disse, sentindo o sangue ferver.

"- Responda. - ele disse entre os dentes.

Gina olhou para ele com fúria nos olhos espreitados. Olhou- o de cima a baixo, avaliando. Seu emprego com certeza valia uma resposta. Ele insultara a memória das três pessoas que ela mais amara no mundo. Com certeza um insulto seria pouco.

"- Draco Malfoy, que prazer revê-lo- ela disse com uma voz tão cordial e falsa que ele assustou-se. - Vejo que ao contrário de mim, você continua solteiro e sem família, não é?- ela perguntou, fingindo surpresa. - E olha só, você continua insuportável, sem ninguém que o ame ou que se aproxime por outro motivo que não seja seu dinheiro. Sabia que o seu destino era morrer assim, Malfoy. Agora com licença, tenho um trabalho a concluir. - ela terminou, saindo do banheiro rumo à porta do quarto. Ele correu atrás dela, e puxou-a com brusquidão. No exato momento em que seus lábios se tocariam, ela deu-lhe um tapa na face e voltou à porta.

"- Weasley, volte aqui- ele gritou, quase espumando de ódio.

"- Chandler, senhor Malfoy! Chandler. - Saiu do quarto, e respirou fundo.

Bom, trabalho feito. Desceu para o subsolo onde era a sala do chefe das camareiras, assim como o vestiário. Mal entrou no aposento, o chefe sorriu e desligou o aparelho do telefone que estava segurando.

"- Era exatamente com você que eu queria falar, Chandler! O sr. Malfoy acabou de me contactar - ele falou, e Gina sentiu o emprego voar pelas suas mãos.

"- Ouça, Brooks. Me desculpe pelo que aconteceu hoje. Mas eu não pude evitar, é mais forte do que eu. Eu vim te pedir para não trabalhar mais com o Sr. Malfoy.

"- O quê? Ele acabou de me contactar e disse que seu trabalho era maravilhoso e que se você não fosse a camareira dele nesses dois meses que ele vai estar hospedado aqui, ele cancelaria a estadia e nunca mais voltaria aqui. Portanto, sinto muito - o moreno disse, estendendo as mãos para segurar as dela.

"- Dois meses- ela perguntou e ele respondeu num sorriso. "Não. Isso não tá acontecendo comigo." - Você não pode dizer que vou sair de férias amanhã? Sei làlicença maternidade, atestado médico...- ela implorou.

"- Chandler... sabe quanto é a diária da Suite Vermouth- ele perguntou, olhando carinhosamente para ela - TREZENTOS DÓLARES- ele gritou, esquecendo o tom carinhoso. - E se o Sr. Malfoy disse que você tem de atendê-lo durante os sessenta e um dias, você vai fazê-lo. Sabe porque? Porque isso vai nos render DEZOITO MIL E TREZENTOS DÓLARES. O que significa que pela sua porcentagem,você ganhará mil e oitocentos dólares, fora o salário e a gorjeta. Portanto, amanhã você vai atendê-lo, sim. E o fará pelos próximos sessenta dias, gracinha. Agora vamos, saia daqui!

Gina chegou a sua casa, exausta. Não tinha como discutir. Era uma oferta irrecusável. Ty estava na cozinha, terminando o jantar que prometera preparar. Não parecia muito alegre, não mesmo.

"- Ty? Oi filho. Como foi seu dia? Boa apresentação? - ela perguntou, lavando as mãos.

"- Médio. Minha apresentação foi horrível, mãe. Depois de tudo que ensaiei, me deu branco na hora e não saiu nada. Mas aí, a tubulação de ar caiu e deu defeito em todo o sistema de aquecimento do auditório. Cancelaram meu discurso. Como poderá demorar muito até que o auditório esteja em ordem, daqui a mais ou menos três meses eu discursarei de novo. Noencerramento do ano letivo.- Ty disse, sentando na mesa com a mãe. Tomou o primeiro gole do refresco que tomava e olhou para ela - E o seu?

"- Cansativo, Ty... por isso, você vai direto para o quarto, ok- ela pediu, levantando da mesa para beijar a testa do garoto que concordou silenciosamente - amanhã promete ser mais cansativo e eu preciso dormir.

* * *

Draco acordou com um sorriso no rosto no dia seguinte. Com certeza a Weasley não iria mais servi-lo, mas o fato de estar hospedado no mesmo hotel que ela trabalhava lhe dava um bom humor que a muito não sentia. Solteiro e rico como era, ele nunca tivera problemas para conseguir uma mulher. Mas depois da tarde anterior, uma pergunta se formou na sua mente. "Porque elaresistira?" Mesmo estando casada, não era possível que alguém resistisse ao charme dele. "Inaceitável!" Vestiu a roupa e saiu, para manhã fria de sábado. Daria uma volta pelo parque que tinha na frente do hotel.

* * *

"- Ty, preste atenção no que vou te dizer agora, ok- Gina disse ao filho, enquanto subia para os quartos de hóspedes. - Não quero que arrume problemas. Contenha suas emoções ou sabe o que acontece. Te encontro meio dia para o almoço lá no parque, certo?

"- Tá mãe, eu sei. Posso ir pro parque agora? Por favor...- ele implorou, ao que a mãe suspirou.

"- T�, vai. Comporte-se- ela sussurrou quando a porta do elevador se abriu e o menino correu para fora do hotel.

Faria a mesma rotina do dia anterior. Bom, dos seus quinze clientes, três haviam ido embora no dia anterior. Passaria nos outros onze quartos e enfim iria ver o Malfoy. E que Merlin a ajudasse.

* * *

Draco sentou-se num banco onde um garoto de cabelos escuros quicava uma bola, desanimado. Abriu seu exemplar d'O Profeta Diário' e começou a ler. Para qualquer trouxa que o visse lendo, veria um exemplar do jornal trouxa do dia anterior. Um feitiço útil usado pelos editores.

"- Se importa de me ceder as tiras- o menino perguntou, parando de quicar a bola. - Gosto das animações que O Profeta publica.

Surpreso por dentre tantas pessoas naquela cidade, ele sentar-se justamente ao lado de um jovem bruxo, ele entregou as folhas detiras animadas.

"- Draco Malfoy - ele disse, oferecendo a mão para o menino.

"- Tyler Chandler, mas pode me chamar de Ty - o menino respondeu, apertando com determinação a mão do homem.

"- Chandler? Com certeza Draco ouvira esse nome antes. Buscou na memória e logo lembrou-se. "Chandler, senhor Malfoy. Chandler." Era isso! A única coisa que precisava era ser amigo do garoto. Emboranão gostasse muito decrianças, esse menino poderia lhe ser útil. Provaria que podia ter a mulher que quisesse aos seus pés. Mesmo se ela fosse a Weasley, ou Chandler como se chamava agora. Tyler Chadler era a solução para seu orgulho ferido.

"- Sua mãe trabalha no hotel, suponho. - Draco perguntou, ainda mais surpreso com as coincidências da vida.

"- É! Como sabe? - Ty respondeu, pondo de lado o jornal.

"- Sou bom nessas coisas. E garanto a você que seremos grandes amigos - terminou, num falso sorriso.

* * *

N.A/ E aí, o que acharam? Ai, não me matem por eu estar escrevendo mais uma fic, por favor! "Foi mais forte do que eu, juro!" Bom, sei que de começo está meio chatinha, mas tentarei deixíla quente a partir de agora. Prometo a vocês... Mas eu preciso de reviews! Senão não me sentirei animada para escrever... ( Chantagista, eu? Nunca!)

Beijos, pessoal! E até a próxima!


	2. Encontro Quase Às Escuras

Hotel Vermouth - Encontro Quase Às Escuras 

Gina parou em frente ao quarto de número 1204 e suspirou. Estava no nome de Sophie Moloney, mas a estadia era paga pelos pais dela, ricos e ausentes.

Sophie era no mínimo, linda e fútil. Seus cabelos eram longos, ondulados e castanhos claros e seus olhos, verde esmeralda. O seu corpo mais parecia de uma manequim de loja a de uma humana. E seu cérebro, o de uma mosca. Tratava Gina de forma até agradável, mas agia com extrema superficialidade. Mal se continha ao saber que havia bonitões no prédio. "Ela com certeza ficará eufórica hoje".

Bateu na porta e como não houve resposta, entrou. A srta Moloney estava no quarto, mas ouvia som enquanto lia uma revista feminina, de forma que não se incomodou pela presença da camareira.

- Olá, Gina. Como anda seu dia? - a morena perguntou, distraída.

- Bom srta. Moloney - Gina mentiu e continuou - e espero que o seu esteja tão bom quanto o meu - desejou. Aquela mulher já estava ali há três semanas dias e Gina rezava para que ela fosse logo embora.

- Ah, que gentileza! Gina, querida, soube que a Suite Vermouth foi ocupada por um homem ontem, é verdade? - Sophie perguntou, sem conter a curiosidade. Gina confirmou com a cabeça enquanto trocava os lençóis - Ah, que maravilha! O que sabe sobre ele? Conte-me tudo, baby!

"Ah, com certeza que não. Não tudo!" - Bom, ele é um cara que pode ser considerado bonito, podre de rico e extremamente disponível. - ela contou, omitindo pequenos detalhes.

- Bonito, é? Quantos anos, você sabe? - Sophie perguntou, levantando-se do sofá para ajudar Gina. Ela sempre fazia isso quando queria alguma informação que Gina não era obrigada a dar.

- Trinta e dois - Gina disse fazendo as contas. Ele se formara um ano antes dela - perfeito para a senhorita, se me permite dizer - ela mentiu, apenas para agradar a outra.

- Jura? Bom, quatro anos não são nada, não é? E se você diz que ele é bonito... Você está certa, ele deve ser perfeito para mim. - Sophie concluiu, entrando no banheiro. - Agora, vou te deixar trabalhar e irei ao cabeleireiro. Mas você fará um favorzinho para mim.

- Claro, o que quiser - Gina respondeu, dando graças que a mulher sairia.

- Entregue esse recado ao Sr... Qual é mesmo o nome dele? - a morena perguntou, pegando papel e caneta em cima da mesa.

- Draco Malfoy - Gina respondeu, entrando no banheiro.

- Pois bem, entregue isso ao Sr. Malfoy com a máxima urgência. Não quero que nenhuma outra garota o convide antes de mim - Sophie disse, deixando uma nota de cinqüenta dólares para ela antes de sair.

Mal a mulher saiu, Gina correu para a mesa, pegando o papel para ler. Seria cômico, se ela não tivesse que passar no quarto de Malfoy para entregar.

"Sr. Malfoy,  
Espero que esteja gostando do hotel. Seria de imenso prazer almoçar em sua presença hoje. Aguardo ansiosamente uma resposta positiva.  
Até lá,  
Sophie Moloney, quarto 1204"

"Ok, se ela quer que eu entregue esse bilhete antes do meio dia... Limpar!" Ela pensou, brandindo a varinha que tirara das vestes. Todo o quarto começou a se autolimpar e em segundos, tudo estava como novo.

Saiu do quarto e foi direto para a Suite Vermouth, que não esperava ter de encarar antes das quinze horas. Como o quarto estava vazio, Gina pode ajeitá-lo com magia também. Era um dos grandes truques de Gina, esse. Quando estava cansada, fazia magia para arrumar os quartos na ausência dos hóspedes. Cinco minutos depois ela saiu, deixando o convite de Sophie sobre a cama.

Olhou para o relógio. Eram onze horas e todos os quartos que ela planejara ajeitar pela manhã já tinham sido arrumados. Desceu para o subsolo para bater o cartão e iria ao parque ver como estava Ty. Já estava saindo, quando Vivian a chamou num canto.

- Gin, sabe o que descobri? - a loura perguntou ao que a ruiva negou com a cabeça - Abriram as vagas para o programa de gerentes! Você vai por sua ficha lá, não vai?

- Não sei, gosto do trabalho de camareira. Sabe, ele não me estressa. E sempre ganho uma graninha a mais sem precisar me esforçar. - Gina respondeu, desapontando a amiga.

- Ah, não. Ginevra Chandler, você vai entrar no programa de gerente sim! Não é estressante! É menos cansativo e você vai ganhar um big aumento! E vai ser minha chefinha... Gin, por favor! - Vivian insistiu.

- Ta, eu vou por minha ficha lá com o Brooks - Ela mentiu, impaciente para sair - Satisfeita? Agora me deixa ir. O Ty ta me esperando lá no parque.

- Já terminou? - Vivian perguntou e Gina confirmou, subindo pelo elevador. - Nossa, que rápida!

* * *

Draco conseguira muitas informações com Ty. Mas o que o deixou mais frustrado foi descobrir que Weasley/Chandler não era casada e sim viúva. O que deveria aumentar mais as chances dele, pela lei da lógica feminina. "Ora, ela está viúva há três anos e deveria ser uma mulher carente, precisando saber que é desejada e não uma filha da mãe arrogante que distribui tapas quando um cara quer lhe beijar. Ainda mais quando esse cara sou eu!" Draco olhou ao redor, ainda digerindo as informações que recebera. Definitivamente passar as tão merecidas férias em um hotel de luxo era o que ele precisava. Depois de um ano colhendo informação sobre artefatos das trevas em Londres, a tarefa cansou-lhe a mente. Depois disso, ele iria viver montado na herança do falecido pai e escrevendo sobre suas viagens. Sim, essa era uma boa idéia.

- Vê aquela moça? - Ty despertou-lhe a atenção ao apontar para o outro lado do parque. - A ruiva de uniforme de camareira e sobretudo preto?. Ela é minha mãe. Vocês têm quase a mesma idade, então deve conhecê-la.

- Não, ela não parece com ninguém que eu conheça - Draco mentiu, analisando a mulher de alto a baixo.

Não era feia, era até... Bonita. "Draco, controle-se. É apenas uma mulher, ora essa!" A saia do uniforme cobria mais da metade da perna, mas o que deixava à mostra era o suficiente para que ele imaginasse o resto do corpo. O sobretudo preto lhe cobria os braços por completo e os cabelos ruivos estavam presos, diferente do dia anterior. "Desde quando repara no penteado das faxineiras, Draco Malfoy?".

- Olhe, ela está vindo - Ty disse, novamente o trazendo para a realidade. "Ah, ela não parece contente em me ver com a cria dela", ele pensou, sorrindo cinicamente.

De fato. Quando ela olhou para os dois, correu como se temesse que o loiro fizesse mal ao garoto. Depois, dando-se conta do que estava fazendo, começou a andar mais devagar e chamou o filho, que pegou Draco pelo braço e foi vê-la.

- Bom dia, srª Chandler! Acabei de conhecer o seu filho, um ótimo garoto - Draco falou, estendendo a mão para Gina. Ela espreitou os olhos e como no dia anterior, respondeu cordialmente.

- Bom dia Sr... Como é mesmo o seu nome? - ela perguntou, apertando a mão dele.

- Malfoy - ele respondeu, beijando de leve a mão da ruiva - Ty é um ótimo garoto. Suponho que ele já tenha recebido a carta de várias escolas, não? Ele é muito inteligente.

- Não, ainda não completou onze anos. - ela respondeu secamente e virou-se para o filho, mudando totalmente o tom na voz - que acha de irmos almoçar em casa hoje? Como pode ver, já estou livre pela manhã.

- Anh, vamos. O Draco pode vir com a gente, né? - Tyler pediu, juntando as mãos como se implorasse.

- Oh, sim... - ela respondeu fazendo o garoto sorrir - Mas eu suponho que ele tenha outros compromissos para o almoço, não é senhor Malfoy? - ela terminou, sublinhando cada palavra.

- Não, não. Estou de férias, minha agenda está totalmente livre para os próximos dois meses. E eu não perderia isso por nada, não é mesmo? - ele discordou e pôs a mão no ombro de Tyler, que fez um sinal em comemoração.

"Ok, você sabe os riscos que você corre indo na casa dessa maluca, não é? Você pode pegar uma doença entrando no chiqueiro onde eles devem morar. Ou pior: Você pode morrer envenenado com a péssima comida que eles devem comer. Ou ser assassinado por ela". Draco imaginou um segundo antes de Gina fazer uma expressão de surpresa e sorrir para ele, vitoriosa.

- Draco Malfoy! Eu sabia que já tinha escutado seu sobrenome em algum lugar! Você está hospedado na Suite Vermouth, como pude esquecer! Não sei se lembra de mim, sou a camareira que atende em seu quarto - ela contou, mostrando o crachá por baixo do sobretudo.

- Hei! Você disse que não conhecia minha mãe! Está mentindo para mim? - Tyler perguntou, ofendido.

- Não Ty, longe de mim mentir para você - Draco mentiu e preparou-se para atuar - eu tenho uma péssima memória. Mas sim, eu lembro da senhora, uma ótima faxineira - ele terminou, sublinhando a última palavra.

- Anh... Tyler, acho que o Sr. Malfoy não vai poder ir almoçar conosco - Gina disse como se desculpasse. Draco, ainda sem entender o que ela faria agora, continuou calado - porque ele tem um chamado urgente no quarto dele, eu mesma fui encarregada de deixar lá.

- Ah, que pena! Então fica para outro dia não é Draco? - Tyler convidou, abrindo um grande sorriso.

- É, acho que sim. Bom, é melhor se apressar, senhor. Não vai querer perder essa por nada! - Gina terminou, entrando num táxi com o filho.

"Chamado urgente? Merlin, que mulher mentirosa! É impossível o Departamento de Artefatos Mágicos me chamar de volta. Eles disseram que não incomodariam minhas férias por nada! Merda!" Draco pensava enquanto se dirigia a sua suite. Estava pronto para deitar-se e descansar um pouco, mas havia um recado em cima da cama. "Ah, claro. O chamado urgente é um almoço com uma mulher chamada Sophie. Grande jogada, Weasley! Eu realmente não vou perderia isso por nada. Nem mesmo por um veneno em seu chiqueiro".

* * *

- Ty, eu só vou dizer uma vez e quero que preste muita atenção, meu filho. Você não vai mais encontrar o Malfoy, entendeu bem? - Gina ordenou ao menino, que levantou emburrado do sofá.

- Não vejo porque você não gosta do Draco. A mim ele parece ser um cara legal e eu gosto dele - Tyler discordou, lavando as mãos.

- Mas não vai voltar a encontrá-lo porque eu não quero - ela insistiu, pondo o almoço dele na mesa - e eu não vou ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sobre esse assunto, mocinho - ela terminou, sentando na frente dele com o próprio prato.

- Eu não sei porque vocês não assumem que se conhecem - Tyler resmungou - afinal têm quase a mesma idade e estudaram e Hogwarts. Ele é tão legal que só pode ter saído na Grifinória e deve ter sido seu colega e...

- Chega Tyler! - Gina disse entre os dentes. Depois, respirando fundo, continuou - Olha só. Não sou contra a amizade de vocês mas eu trabalho para o Malfoy e não quero que você tenha nenhum tipo de envolvimento com ele, ok? - ela desabafou, omitindo algumas partes da história - Você vai acabar se apegando ao cara e quando ele for embora, o que não vai demorar, você vai acabar sofrendo. É isso que eu quero evitar. Portanto, estamos entendidos? - ela perguntou, olhando para o filho, que suspirou e concordou com a cabeça - Eu não ouvi sua resposta, Tyler.

- Ta mãe, eu entendi.

- Ótimo. Bom, eu vou tomar um banho. Quando terminar aí você me avisa e nós voltaremos ao hotel, ok? Verei se termino tudo bem cedo hoje para irmos ao cinema, o que acha? - Gina convidou, para amenizar a situação. Detestava proibir o menino de qualquer coisa.

- Certo. - minutos depois, ele gritou - Já estou pronto, mãe!

Meia hora depois, Gina deixava o filho no salão principal do hotel enquanto subia para terminar seu trabalho. "Oh Merlin, não o deixe aprontar!" Pediu.

* * *

"Ok, a comida envenenada e o chiqueiro da Weasley pareciam melhor ao que eu estou tendo de agüentar aqui. Ah, se não houvessem tantos trouxas presentes aqui, eu simplesmente faria ela virar uma minhoca e a usaria como isca! Merlin, intercedei por mim!" Draco estava quase entrando em desespero. Aquela Sophie era sem dúvida, linda. Mas era preciso que ela fosse muda, para que tudo fosse perfeito. "Oh, merda! Como não pensei nisso antes? Estava tão perturbado com a voz de Sophie que não conseguia raciocinar". 

- Sophie, desculpe interromper sua maravilhosa narração, mas... Eu esqueci um presentinho que pretendia lhe dar lá na minha suite. Gostaria de ir lá comigo buscá-la? - ele disse, com a voz intencionalmente rouca.

- Anh... Claro, querido. Vamos sim - ela respondeu, já se levantando. "Fácil demais".

Draco pegou-a pela mão e saiu, pedindo que pelo menos, por tudo que fosse mais sagrado, a mulher tivesse um beijo razoável... Quando estavam atravessando o salão principal, Draco teve a visão do seu salvador. "Com certeza não quero perder meu tempo com Sophie. Tenho algo mais importante para fazer", pensou e automaticamente teve a visão do rosto de Gina em sua mente.

- Sophie, querida. Acabei de lembrar que estou atrasado para uma reunião. Então... Mais tarde eu passo no quarto nº 1204 e lhe entrego o meu presentinho, que tal? - ele disse, com um dos seus sorrisos irresistíveis no rosto.

- Anh... - ela suspirou desapontada, fazendo um beicinho que era, de longe, ridículo e infantil - Ta, vou ficar te esperando - Draco mal esperou ela terminar de falar e correu ao encontro de Ty.

- Oi, Ty! Já estão aqui? - ele perguntou e o menino olhou para ele, meio assustado.

- Pensei que tinha uma urgência para o almoço - ele comentou, levantando a sobrancelha.

- É, eu já resolvi esse abacaxi. E então, vamos dar uma volta lá fora? Sei lá, fazer alguma coisa - ele convidou, sem saber direito para o quê convidar o menino.

- Desculpe, mas eu fui proibido de falar com você. E não é bom contrariar a minha mãe. É uma ótima dica para você. - Ty disse, indo analisar o menu que estava sobre um balcão. Draco pegou um também e fingiu estar analisando.

- Sério? - o menino concordou com a cabeça - Ok, e eu posso ao menos saber quais são os programas que sua mãe vai ter para o fim da tarde? - Draco perguntou. Tyler abaixou o menu e olhou para ele, desconfiado.

- Para que você precisa dessa informação? - perguntou, segundos depois - Ok, Draco. Vamos ser sinceros nesse momento. Quais são os seus interesses na minha mãe?

"Uau, menino direto. E agora, o que responder? Com certeza não pode ser totalmente verdade. Mas não posso mentir para ele, talvez acabe atrapalhando meus planos", Draco pensou, ainda olhando surpreso para o moreno.

- E então. Eu ainda estou esperando, Sr. Malfoy. Quais são seus interesses reais na minha mãe? - Tyler insistiu, cruzando os braços.

- Tem certeza que só tem dez anos? - Draco perguntou, diante da posição adulta que o garoto assumiu.

- Não fuja do assun...

- Ok, eu estou apaixonado pela sua mãe mas não sei como conquistá-la - Draco disse de uma vez. "Que? Oh merda! Draco Malfoy seu burro, agora ele vai correr e dizer a mãe dele, que vai... Ahrg! Nem quero imaginar o que pode acontecer. Forçou na mentira, hein?".

- Quê? - o menino tivera a mesma reação que o próprio loiro - Ta, mas... Você só está aqui há dois dias! Não está se... Precipitando?

- Er... Não, é que... Essa foi a única solução para conseguir me aproximar dela, você entende? - Draco respondeu, mentindo mais uma vez.

- Certo. Bom, vou te ajudar porque gosto de você. Minha mãe prometeu me levar ao cinema hoje. É um que fica na esquina da rua que passa aqui ao lado com o terceiro quarteirão à esquerda. Não tem como errar - Ty indicou - Mas você não soube disso por mim ou me meterei em encrencas.

* * *

Gina desceu ao vestiário das camareiras e trocou de roupa. Antes de sair conferiu todos os dados da sua ficha. Iria provar a Malfoy que poderia ser sim, uma gerente se quisesse. Passou na sala de Brooks e deixou a ficha com ele, satisfeita consigo mesma. Como era sábado, o seu horário era só até as dezesseis. Não pôde fazer magia durante a tarde, mas ainda assim, saíra um pouco antes do esperado. Passou pelo parque, encontrou o filho e rumou a pé para o cinema.

- E então, filho. O que fez durante a tarde? - Gina perguntou, sondando para saber se Malfoy havia tentado alguma aproximação.

- Dei comida aos pombos e levei alguns cachorros para passear - o menino respondeu indiferente, tirando algumas notas de um e cinco dólares do bolso - portanto, eu pago o ônibus na volta e você me paga um lanche no MacDonnald's, que tal? - ele propôs.

Gina riu, esse com certeza era o seu filho. - Tenho uma idéia melhor, senhor do dinheiro. Você põe essa grana em seu duende e eu pago a volta e o lanche no MacDonnald's - ela discordou, referindo-se ao cofre em forma de duende que o filho possuía no quarto.

Continuaram conversando, Gina ainda tentando sondar o filho até que, vinte minutos depois, eles pararam em frente à bilheteria do cinema. Gina achava aquela invenção trouxa uma das mais magníficas e assistia sempre que podia. Nesse dia estava em cartaz um filme infantil sobre um ogro e criaturas de contos de fada. Gina comprou as entradas, a pipoca, o refrigerante e entrou na sala com o filho. Estava distraída com os trailers quando ouviu uma voz arrastada ao seu lado.

- Olá srª Chandler, olá Tyler... -

Gina pulou da cadeira e olhou para o dono da voz, ao mesmo tempo assustada e surpresa - Malfoy? O que está fazendo aqui?

N/A: Oi pessoal! Tipo... Queria agradecer à galera que comentou, valeu mesmo! Maki, Phillipa Van Persie, Amanda San Black, Miaka (obrigada por me lembrar,pus isso na sinopse assim que li seu comentário), Kirina - Li, Lílian e Lavínia Black e Carol Malfoy Potter,OBRIGADÃO por terem comentado, viu?Tomara que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo. Eu gostei. Já estou trabalhando no próximo, então **pode ser** que não demore. E ah, quase ia esquecendo (mentirinha...) Reviews!!!


	3. 3 a 1

Hotel Vermouth - 3 a 1

Draco não respondeu de imediato. Sentou, acomodou-se nas largas poltronas e sorriu, num misto de ironia e gentileza.

- Ora, me preparando para assistir um filme trouxa. Vi vocês aqui por perto e resolvi entrar também.

- Você nos seguiu? - Gina perguntou, inconformada.

- Seguir? Não, essa palavra é muito pesada. Eu vim te fazer companhia - ele terminou ingenuamente. Uma senhora ao lado dele segurou o riso.

- Oh, eu agradeço imensamente a sua bondade - Gina ironizou, fechando cara - mas não precisava se incomodar, estou com o Tyler, como pôde ver.

Tyler acenou e Draco acenou de volta - Ty, porque você não vai comprar uma pipoca bem... grande pra mim enquanto eu troco duas palavras com sua mãe? - Draco pediu, tirando uma nota de 10 libras da carteira.

- Não sei... posso mãe? - Tyler perguntou, indeciso e desconfiado.

- Vai, filho. Quero mesmo falar com seu "tio Draco" a sós - Gina disse sorrindo.

Alguns segundos de silêncio enquanto o menino saía.

- Afaste-se dele, Malfoy. - Gina disse entredentes, encarando-o nos olhos.

- De quem, do Tyler? Não, gosto dele - Draco sorriu cinicamente - não pretendo me afastar, desculpe.

- Eu não sei o que você quer seguindo a mim e ao meu filho. Mas com certeza não é nada de bom. Você é um Malfoy e isso para mim é motivo suficiente para que eu deseje você bem longe do Tyler. Por isso,repito, afaste-se dele.

- Bom, talvez haja uma forma de isso acontecer. É só me dar o que eu desejo - o loiro propôs enquanto se aproximava, sedutor.

Gina bufou e levantou da poltrona, deixando-o na mesma posição. "Dois a zero para ela, Draco... Qual o problema dessa mulher?"

Gina saiu do cinema pisando duro. O filho estava terminando de comprar a pipoca que Malfoy pedira e assustou-se com a presença repentina da mãe ali. Ela pegou o filho pelo braço e foi para casa, sem dizer uma palavra. Tyler insistia em perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas ela não respondia, a cara fechada. Apenas quando entraram em csa, Gina chamou o menino para jantar e resolveu abrir o jogo com ele.

- Tyler, eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa. Não volte a encontrar o Sr. Malfoy.

- Mãe, eu gosto dele, ele é legal! Qual a sua birra com ele? - o menino perguntou, já visivelmente irritado - eu não tenho culpa se vocês tem um histórico de brigas, eu nunca tive nada a ver com isso.

- Quem lhe dise que eu e O Malfoy temos um histórico de brigas? - Gina perguntou, surpresa.

- Perguntei ao tio Harry. Ele contou toda a história. Eu não tenho culpa das coisas pelas qual ele fez você passar, mãe...

- Ele vai querer machucar você, Tyler...

- Ou não! Mãe, pára de se preocupar comigo, ok? Se isso faz você se sentir mais calma, eu vou parar de encontrar esse cara. Mas eu confio nele.

- Chega Tyler! Você tem dez anos. Com dez anos ninguém tem vivência pra saber em quem confiar, muito menos quando esse alguém é o Malfoy. Agora, por favor, vai pro seu quarto e dorme, certo? Sem mais um pio sobre essa conversa!

Ainda irritada com o filho, Gina foi deitar-se, de cabeca quente. Não iria mais aturar aquela situação. No dia seguinte iria conversar com o sr. Brooks.

Draco acordou ainda irritado no quarto de Hotel. "Quem ela pensa que é? Dar dois foras em um Malfoy? Ninguém faz isso. Muito menos uma doninha! Não irei embora daqui sem conseguir tudo o que eu quero. E quanto mais ela recusa, mais fundo eu irei quando conseguir..." Pensava o loiro, sem conseguir desviar sua mente daquele assunto.

Desceu para tomar café e viu sua presa servindo um dos clientes gentilmente. Qualquer um estranharia se o visse ali, sentado sozinho numa mesa e olhando com cara de ódio e desejo para uma das camareiras. Mal pôde disfcarçar o olhar, pois assim que começou a encará-la, ela se postou em frente á mesa dele.

- Trouxe algo para o senhor. Porei em cima da sua cama tão logo possa limpar o seu quarto - ela dirigiu-se a ele com um tom polido e de pura resignação.

- Espero vê-la em meus aposentos o mais breve possível - Draco disse com a voz sensual.

- Pode esperar, Sr... Passarei tão logo eu possa.

Gina subiu, meia hora mais tarde e entrou na Suite Vermouth, irritada até o último dos fios de cabelo. Mal bateu na porta, ela abriu num clique. Ela entrou e encontrou o loiro sentado no sof�, de forma confortável. Ao vê-la entrar, levantou-se e foi até ela. Ela, esperta, desviou-se o máximo que pôde para fazer o serviço. Como ele a seguia em todos os cantos, puxou a varinha do bolso e limpou tudo em segundos.

- Oh-ho! Trapaceando, Chandler? Será que nem para ser faxineira você serve? - ele desdenhou, num sorriso malicioso.

- Tenho mais o que fazer neste quarto, Malfoy. Eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer. Quanto você quer para sair deste hotel e nunca mais aparecer por aqui? - Gina perguntou, as orelhas esquentando.

- Quanto? Chandler, talvez a pergunta não seja quanto... talvez seja o quê. POrque não tenta mais uma vez? - o loiro perguntou, aproximando dela de forma sedutora.

Gina respirou fundo e foi para a porta, a fim de ficar longe o suficiente dele - Porque não diz logo o que faria você abandonar de vez esse lugar e me deixa em paz?

- Acho que estamos prestes a negociar. Que tal se você vinhesse aqui mais tarde com sua roupinha de faxineira e dissesse que está disposta a tudo, hein? - Draco mais uma vez se aproximou sorrateiro e pôs a mão na cintura dela, que a repeliu.

- Malfoy, eu não tenho mais tempo a perder com você. Diz logo o que você quer e eu verei se estou disposta a pagar o preço.

- Você. Na cama, na banheira, em cima da mesa e no tapete. Estaria disposta a pagar por esse preço para me ter longe de Tyler, Chandler? - Draco perguntou, acenando a varinha para a porta, que fez um baixo clique atrás dela.

- É o que você tem desejado desde o primeiro dia, não, é, Malfoy? Me ter em sua cama... Não suporta o fato de alguém lhe rejeitar, não é? - Gina perguntou, sentindo um prazer imenso por tê-lo naquela situação.

- Você acha que sabe muito a meu respeito, hein? - ele perguntou se aproximando e embora Gina tentasse recuar, a porta immpedia - Eu realmente não suporto o fato de alguém não me querer... Mas só quando eu quero algo mais do que diversão com esse alguém. - agora estavam quase colados na porta, ambos com os olhos espreitdos - E felizmente, não é o seu caso. Te ter em minha cama não vai ser um honra. Será apenas mais uma sessão de sexo selvagem com uma vagabunda qualquer.

Descobriu tarde demais que cometera um grande erro. Em frações de segundo, a mão de Gina estava na cara dele e antes que percebesse, o loiro estava um metro e meio afastado, cinco dedos vermelhos marcados em sua pele pálida.

Toda aquela situação perigosa estava caminhando a passos longos. "Longos demais", Gina pensou ao vê-lo passar a mão onde ela o atingira. Tentou abrir a porta, mas Draco tinha trancando-a. Gina pensou em gritar socorro, mas não iria dar esse gosto ao loiro. "E que Merlin ponha suas mãos sobre mim". Mal pode sair dali, pois ele já estava novamente postado em sua frente. Gina respirava rápido.

- O que você pensou, Malfoy? Que iria me ofender e ficar por isso mesmo? - Gina perguntou, empurrando-o para trás com coragem. Draco continuava calado, com um meio sorriso vingativo no rosto.

- Você é forte para uma "dama", Weasley - Draco comentou - Deve ser maravilhosa na cama - Gina procurava a varinha quando ouviu isso, e respirando fundo, continuou calada - Suponho que esteja procurando isso - Gina olhou para ele, que balançava a varinha dela nas mãos, como uma criança que se diverte com seu brinquedo favorito. O loiro olhou para ela e avançou pelo quarto.

Segundos depois, Gina novamente se encontrava encurralada, embora ainda tentasse escapar. A boca de Draco procurava avidamente pela dela, e após muitas tentavivas frustradas, ela a encontrou, preenchendo-a com tal perfeição que assustava. Os sentimentos de vingança de um lado e desesespero do outro se uniram em um consenso: desejo. O desejo tomou conta de ambos e eles se deixaram levar pela sensação quase instantânea que o beijo causara. As mãos de Draco passeavam livremente pelo corpo de Gina, que por sua vez, envolvia o pescoço do rapaz e acariciava a cabeleira quase prateada.

Com a mesma rapidez que aconteceu, terminou. Gina, num surto de racionalidade, empurrou Draco com a força que possuía. Ele, sem relutar, afastou-se com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Então, de repente ficou sério. Largou a varinha de Gina no chão e em seguida, caiu também.

Draco sentiu a cabeça pesada. Aquilo com certeza não estava acontecendo. Não deveria ter acontecido. Respirou fundo e com um movimento dos braços, descobriu-se na cama. Olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém. Muito menos viu a sua varinha. O que teria acontecido? Por quanto tempo ele teria ficado desacordado? Sem forças para levantar da cama, ajeitou o travesseiro de forma que ficasse quase sentado. Não demorou muito tempo, a porta se abriu, dando passagem à ruiva. Após um rápido sentimento de exaltação, Draco sentiu alívio. Não por ser Ginevra Weasley Chandler. Mas por não estar sozinho.

- Trouxe comida, você está melhor? - ela perguntou pusando uma bandeja na cama e Draco sentiu um tom de preocupação na voz dela.

- Estou. Te importa? - ele perguntou com uma ironia sutil e ajeitou a bandeja de comida no colo.

- Na verdade, sim. Meu emprego depende do bem estar dos hóspedes. E isso infelizmente inclui você. Mas já que está se sentindo melhor, com licença - Gina respondeu desinteressada e levantou da beirada da cama - a propósito, suas 10 libras estão em cima da mesa, como prometi, juntamente com sua varinha.

Ok, aquilo era até de se esperar. Mas ele estava realmente surpreso por ela não ter sequer curiosidade sobre o que aconteceu com ele. Ela começou a andar para a porta, mas ele a deteve.

- Não quer saber porque desmaiei? - ele perguntou, esperando um sim.

- Não me envolvo pessoalmente com os hóspedes - ela disse antes de deixar o aposento.

- Não foi o que pareceu sabe-se lá a quanto tempo atrás - ele contrapôs, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Depois, suspirou resignado e terminou a refeição.

Quando finalmente conseguiu apoiar-se de pé, pôs a varinha e desceu para a recepção. Numa extrema babação de ovo, o recepcionista o atendeu antes dos outros três hóspedes que estavm no balcão.

- Preciso ver o sr. Brooks com urgência.

N/A: Sorry! Desculpem de verdade toda a demora, mas eu fiquei muito atarefada nos últimos tempos. E muitas vezes sentei pra escrever mas não saía nada, então, resolvi deixar pra lá por um tempo. Quase desisto de escrever! Milhões e milhões de agradecimentos para Miaka, Carol Malfoy Potter, Milinha, Paulinha Malfoy, Kirina Li, Mione G. Potter RJ, Phillipa Van Persie, Lilian Black e Ellen-Potter. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, vou tentar me empolgar a escrever a partir de agora, mas não prometo nada... 


	4. Enfermeira

Hotel Vermouth - Enfermeira Gina desceu para o subsolo, arrumando-se para ir embora. Mas antes, iria passar na sala de Brooks, aquela situação já está indo longe demais. Já estava saindo de vestiário quando alguém lhe puxou pelo braço. 

"Vívian! Quer me matar do coração?" - Gina perguntou, assustada com a possibilidade de ser uma outra pessoa.

"Desculpa, Gin, mas eu tenho de lhe avisar uma coisa. Acho que você vai ser promovida! O Brooks quer falar com você. Ele tá te esperando lá na sala dele..."

"Promovida? Eu vou sair da vida de camareira?" - E passar na cara daquele nojento que eu posso, pensou. Vivian acenou positivamente - "Então vou logo... Me deseja sorte!"

"Sorte!"

Gina passou como um avião pela ala das camareiras direto para a sala do chefe.Parou na porta e respirou fundo. "Que eu seja promovida", desejou, feliz. Bateu na porta e logo foi chamada, entrando em seguida. Mas qual não foi a sua surpresa em descobrir que ele não estava sozinho.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" - Gina quase gritou ao notar a presença de Draco Malfoy.

O que quer que fosse, não teria nada a ver com sua promoção. Aquele indivíduo não queria o bem de ninguém. Muito menos o dela. A não ser que ele viesse pedir para promovê-la, o que era quase impossível. Embora ele fosse ficar muito satisfeito por poder dizer que ele foi quem a promoveu, Gina não esperava realmente pelo que viria a seguir.

"O sr. Draco Malfoy veio aqui para pedir-me um favor. Ele precisa de uma companhia vinte e quatro horas por dia, devido à recaída que ele teve a pouco." - O sr. Brooks explicou, sem esperar pelo pedido dela. Oh, não. Ele não vai dizer isso! - "e como se afeiçoou a você, pediu que eu a liberasse de todos os outros serviços para poder dar completa atenção a ele "- Merda! Ele disse!

"Suponho que seja mais apropriado contratar uma enfermeira para ele, não?" - Gina propôs, sem sequer olhar para o loiro.

"Mas... Bom, é que... "- nesse ponto Draco olhou para Brooks, que passou a mão pelo lado direito do peito e afroxou a gravata - "você tem em seu currículo um pequeno curso de enfermagem e um estágio no Hospital St. Mungos, o que facilita as coisas para o Sr. Malfoy."

Era a mais pura verdade. Na época da Segunda Guerra Mágica, como ela não podia entrar em batalha com a Ordem da Fênix, ela foi trabalhar no St. Mungos, como enfermeira nos casos mais leves. Era um trabalho voluntário, uma vez que o hospital precisava muito de mais curandeiros, mas ela aprendeu muitas poções e pôde se sentir útil. Mas ela nunca imaginara que aquilo poderia atrapalhar tanto a vida dela no futuro.

"E é claro que você vai fazer isso com muito gosto, não? "- o sr. Brooks apertou os punhos em cima da mesa de forma discreta, mas que dizia com todas as letras que ela não tinha opção.

"Oh, claro. Será um imenso prazer..." - Gina suspirou resignada e viu Draco abrir um -grande sorriso - "Sr. Malfoy, será que poderia me dar um minuto a sós com o sr. Brooks?" - Draco levantou-se e num meio sorriso, saiu. - "Esse homem é uma peste, Brooks, é sério! Ouça, eu tenho uma ri..."

"Se você aceitar esse trabalho, que vai terminar em mais umas semanas, você será promovida a gerente, ok? É como se fosse seu último teste. Pense bem, é pegar ou largar... Lembrando que ao largar, você perde o emprego. Você tem um minuto pra decidir" - ele terminou, saindo da sala também.

Faltava seis meses para o final do ano letivo de Tyler. Iria ser extremamente difícil arranjar outro emprego tão rápido pra suprir todas as necessidades do filho. E o cargo de gerente de limpeza a esperava dali a dois meses. Seria maravilhoso. E ela não precisaria mais olhar para a cara daquela maldita doninha albina. Ela não tinha outra opção...

Gina saiu da sala do chefe e o encontrou conversando animadamente com Draco, que ao contrario desse, sequer falava. Apenas acenava ou discordava com a cabeça, desinteressado. Ao vê-la, os Brooks parou de falar. Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, desanimada. Mas então lembrou de uma coisa.

"Brooks, tem um pequeno porém" - os dois levantaram as sombancelhas, de forma curiosa - "O que é que eu vou fazer com o Tyler? Abandonar ele pelos próximos dois meses? Meu filho precisa de mim, sabia? Ele só tem dez anos..."

"Oh, está tudo acertado. Você e seu filho virão para o hotel. O sr. Malfoy ajeitou tudo para que ele se hospedasse junto com você no quarto 1206" - como assim? Se deixar Malfoy a um kilometro de distância do filho já era considerado por ela perigoso, imagine, meros metros? Isso estava começando a sair dos limites.

Meia hora depois, Draco estava indo, junto com ela, pegar os perteces dela em casa. Era mais que um pesadelo. Draco Malfoy estaria indo para o território dela. Era como pedir para brigar. Tyler ainda não tinha voltado da escola, portanto, teriam que passar lá em seguida para pegá-lo. Draco entrou na casa da ruiva com certo desagrado. Tudo estava saindo como o planejado. Embora aquela maldita dor de cabeça ainda estivesse o matando (Maldito Myers! Eu ainda vou te encontrar e torcer seu pescoço!), para alguma coisa aquela porcaria de desmaio ajudaria. Ter Ginevra Weasley Chandler em sua cama. Isso seria impagável.

Parou na sala e esperou, sentado no sofá. Pelo menos ela conhecia a cidade, não é? Com todas as informações que ele tinha, ela poderia ajudar em alguma coisa. O que seriam dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. "Uma jogada de mestre!" Pensou no beijo que deram a algum tempo e sentiu o corpo esquentar, pedindo mais. Não era qualquer mulher que causava aquela sensação nele. E a muito contragosto, Draco teve de admitir, que ela era uma das raras que conseguia fazê-lo pedir mais. Instintivamente, Draco foi para o quarto onde ela estava.

"Quê?" - ela perguntou, sentindo a presença dele, mas sem olhá-lo.

"Você vai conseguir suportar...?" - Draco perguntou, deixando a pergunta incompleta.

"Claro, eu posso simplesmente te envenenar e dizer que você morreu por causa da sua doença misteriosa..." - ela respondeu, ainda arrumando algumas roupas do filho.

"Estou perguntando se você vai conseguir suportar ficar tanto tempo perto de mim sem me beijar" - ela ficou calada - "afinal, você parecia estar gostando muito, não é?" - ela continuou em silêncio. Mas Draco sabia exatamente o que fazer para que ela falasse. Se funcionasse, ele teria suas suspeitas confirmadas - "quem cala consente..."

"Vamos deixar uma coisa clara, transparente, ok?" - Gina levantou, os olhos faíscando - "aceitei essa droga de emprego por não ter opção, não por você ter dado uma de maníaco. E nem se atreva a chegar..." - Draco deu dois passos pra frente, os olhos cheios de desejo e um sorriso perigoso no rosto. Ela instintivamente deu três passos pra trás - "nem mais um passo, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco parou, a sombrancelha erguida. O tom de voz dela era igual ao de Narcissa Malfoy, e isso o fez perder completamente o calor do momento. Lembrar da mãe em um momento desses não é nada excitante. Saber que ela agora estava a sete palmos do chão era ainda melhor. Mas, apenas para não deixá-la sair por cima, deu mais alguns passos e sentou na cama, encanrando-a com superioridade.

"Assustada, Guinevere?" - ele perguntou, referindo-se à origem do nome dela. Gina bufou e voltou terminou de arrumar as roupas do filho, indo para o quarto dela.

Gina entrou no quarto cm os nervos à flor da pele. Como era possível que uma pessoa pudesse ser tão... Irritante? Ele conseguia irritá-la com um simples erguer de sombrancelha, um sorriso, uma palavra, um beijo... Ela pensou no beijo? Não, impressão. Aquele beijo fora insignificante, não mudou em nada o pensamente dela quanto a ele. Não mesmo. Dois minutos depois que ela entrou no próprio quarto, ele entrou também. Aquilo já era definitivamente pedir demais. Se ele começasse a invadir a privacidade dela, essa seria a última coisa que ele faria na vida...

"Seu marido?" - ele perguntou, educado, com um porta retrato na mão. " Malfoy, educado?"

"É."

"O que aconteceu?" - ele sentou na cama, o retrato ainda na mão.

"Se não se importa, prefiro não falar disso." - Gina desconversou, pondo um ponto final na tentativa de conversa civilizada.

"Ok, se você prefere assim..." - Ele concordou comigo? Não vai me encher o saco? Merlin, o mundo tem cura!

O clima pesou entre os dois. Durante todo o tempo em que Gina arrumava suas roupas, Draco a observara calado. E aquela situação constragedora estava dando nos nervos da ruiva.

"Ele foi assassinado. Por um trouxa, em um assalto." - Gina explicou, ainda desconcertada.

"Anh... Sinto... Muito - Draco disse, meio sem jeito" - Tyler lebra muito dele?

"Oh, sim, isso foi há três anos, então... "- ela encolheu os ombros e respirou fundo. Depois de um tempo, abriu um pequeno sorriso - Vamos?

"Ah, vamos. Espero que tenha pego tudo, não tenho a mínima intenção de voltar aqui no seu... lar" - Draco alfinetou, indo direto para a porta.

"Como se eu estivesse obrigando você a vir aqui. Veio porque quis..."

Draco ficou calado e ficou assim durante algumas horas, até que Tyler chegou ao hotel. Conversaram durante alguns minutos, Tyler contando a quem quisesse ouvir, que a reforma do auditório estava pronta e ele, nervoso, iria discursar dali a dois dias.

N/A: Muito, muito obrigada! Bom, não demorei muito dessa vez, eu acho. A partir de agora talvez eu demore um pouquinho, porqueminhas provas vão comecar. Mas prometo não deixar muito tempo parada. Alias, parado está o Fanfiction, não? Er... podeter ficado estranho pra ler,por causa das misturas de aspas e travessoes, mas o ff comeumeus travessões O.o ...Beijos para lele, Miaka, Laura Black Malfoy, Gabi Malfoy, mione03, Paulinha Malfoy e Carol Malfoy Potter. E... Reviews!


	5. Megas Nema

Hotel Vermouth - 05 - Megas Nema 

Gina estava no quarto dela, arrumando o filho e tentando deixá-lo relaxado. Tyler teria o último ensaio antes do seu discurso e já estava tenso. Sem sequer bater na porta, Draco entrou no 1206. Gina encarou-o com um olhar fuzilante, mas nada disse. Voltou a atenção para o menino, mais uma vez. " - O que, sua apresentação é amanhã? - Draco perguntou e Tyler acenou que sim, pegando a mochila do outro lado do quarto - não se preocupe, Ty. Venha aqui.

O menino parou na frente dele - Que?

" - Olhe no fundo dos meus olhos. Está olhando? - Draco se abaixou na altura do garoto - O que você vê no fundo dos meus olhos?

" - Nada. Eu tinha de ver alguma coisa?

" - Não. Mas eu estou olhando no fundo do seus olhos e estou vendo muita coisa. Estou vendo muitos trouxas aplaudindo de pé. Você está no palco apertando a mão de um velho - Draco levantou e o menino sorriu. - Ty, tenho certeza que vai se sair muito bem no seu discurso.

Gina estava na porta do quarto esperando o filho e se assustou com a representação do loiro. Quando o filho deu as costas para ele, Draco sorriu marotamente e piscou um olho. Tyler estava realmente mais tranquilo e seguro. Em dois meses ela não conseguiu acalmar o menino para esse discurso e Draco conseguira em quinze segundos. Era quase um afronto à maternidade dela.

Deixou o filho a caminho da escola e voltou para o quarto do patrão. Ele estava com as mãos na cabeça, analisando um mapa de Londres atentamente. Sem entender muito o porque da preocupação dele, sentou do outro lado da mesa e apenas ficou olhando para o loiro, curiosa.

" - Está olhando o que? - ele perguntou sem levantar os olhos.

" - Sua veia frontal está inchada. Você está bem? - ela perguntou, tentando esconder o leve tom de preocupação.

Draco levantou os olhos e encarou-a durante alguns segundos. - Não te contratei para cuidar de mim. Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda para outros fins, Chandler - respirou fundo e antes que ela perguntasse qualquer coisa, ele continuou - mas aceito um copo d´agua. Conversaremos depois.

* * *

Vendo a ruiva ir buscar o copo d´agua, Draco preparou-se para dar algumas explicações e pedir a ajuda dela. Isso seria crucial: um Malfoy pedindo ajuda a um Weasley. Mas se era a única forma...

Gina parou na frente dele e estendeu o copo. Ele bebeu calmamente a água e começou: - Preciso achar uma pessoa aqui em Londres. E você vai ter de me ajudar, como minha enfermeira.

" - Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com seu desmaio? - Draco esperava por essa pergunta e acenou com a cabeça. Sem pedir maiores informações, ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Quem temos de achar?

" - O filho de McNair. Philipe Macnair, tenho uma pista de onde achá-lo, mas preciso de alguém por perto pro caso de eu ter alguma reação.

" - Reação ao que? - Gina perguntou, curiosa.

" - Ao vodoo. Quanto mais perto eu chegar dele, maior serão as dores. Aquele filho da mãe está aqui em Londres, tive a confirmação disso ontem. Você sabe que o vodoo só provoca abertura de ferimentos, sangramentos... Quando as dores são na cabeça ou no peito, seguidos de algum desmaio é sinal da proximidade entre o artefato utilizado como o "boneco" e a pessoa quem ele se destina.

" - Eu sou bruxa e aprendi DCAT em Hogwarts, Malfoy. Só não entendi porque eu - ela respondeu, desdenhosa.

" - Porque? Eu não escolhi você. Mas será bom ter você trabalhando para mim vinte e quatro horas por dia, ora como detetive, ora como enfermeira e ora como faxineira... são três fetiches em um só. - Ele sorriu marotamente. Ela bufou mais uma vez, irritando ele.

Como Malfoy, ser recusado uma vez é no mínimo anormal; Duas vezes, inaceitável; Três vezes era impossível. Mas ela estava ultrapassando a linha da impossibilidade.

" - E ainda poderemos brincar de casinha, não é? Afinal, você agora está dando uma de pai do Tyler... - ela concluiu com a voz dividida entre o riso e a irritação.

" - Não quero ser pai dele, mas se ele precisar, serei o mais próximo que puder de um pai - Draco saiu da mesa, um pouco surpreso por estar assumindo o afeto que sentia pelo garoto.

" - E quando você for embora? Ele vai sofrer... É exatamente o que um pai faria, não é? Meu filho não precisa de um pai, Malfoy. Ele tem a mim - ela disse num tom de defesa e proteção.

" - Isso não é o suficiente para uma cri...

" - Tyler é diferente de você, Malfoy.

" - Que? - Draco virou-se de supetão, sem entender direito o rumo da história.

" - Ray sempre foi um pai amoroso. Morreu demonstrando amor por Tyler, Ty não sente falta de Ray. Ele não será como você.

" - Muito bem, então. Mas não irei me afastar dele, nem agora e nem quando voltar às minhas atividades normais - Disposto a tentar mais uma vez, Draco ligou desajeitadamente o aparelho de som e voltou ao centro da sala, onde Gina resmungava irritada - Vamos lá. Relaxe, ruiva... - ele pegou-a pela cintura e balançou o corpo no ritmo da música. Ela tentou afastar-se algumas vezes, mas depois da insistência dele, acabou sendo vencida pelo cansaço.

Mexendo-se sem vontade, Gina estava sendo levada pelos movimentos dele, os braços soltos. Num ato de coragem, Draco segurou a mão dela e pousou-a no pescoço dele. Como ela não demonstrava nenhuma resitência, fez o mesmo com a outra mão. Ainda sem resistência. "Acho que estamos indo bem..." Draco pensou, olhando para o fundo dos olhos castanho-esverdeados da ruiva. Aproximou o rosto para beijá-la, mas sentiu a mão dela pressionando o pescoço dele e não insistiu. Dançaram por alguns minutos. Ela ainda estava tensa, porém menos do que antes.

" - Não é do meu feitio desistir, Ginevra - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Ela deu de ombros, calada - ainda mais quando consigo avançar, mesmo um passo. Você já é minha.

" - Só porque você quer... - ela ironizou - não é do meu feitio juntar-me a qualquer um. Portanto, estamos no mesmo bote, Draco - ela terminou, dizendo o nome dele com certa malícia. Afastou-se e saiu do quarto, sem dar mais nenhuma palavra.

Minutos depois, alguém bate na porta do quarto. Draco levantou do sofá onde estava sentado e foi atender. "Merda, hoje não é um bom dia," pensou encarando Sophie Moloney.

* * *

Gina entrou na banheira, a cabeça rodando. Mais uma vez, tinha se deixado levar pelo maldito Malfoy. O jeito envolvente dele era perigoso demais. fechou os olhos e relaxou, pensando que conseguira finalmente se livrar dele. "Tomara que eles se acertem de vez..." Fechou os olhos, sentindo a agua gelada em seu corpo. Assim que saiu da Suite Vermouth, encontrou Sophie saindo do quarto dela. Pensando em fazer uma brincadeirazinha com Malfoy, avisou-a que ele precisava de uma parceira de dança. Ela prontamente foi bater na Suite.

Gina fechou os olhos e relaxou, com uma certa dificuldade. Não sabia ao certo qual o motivo da sua tensão, mas procurou dissipa-la. Foi cutucada com força por alguém e abriu os olhos. Sophie a olhava com desespero.

" - Ele pediu para te chamar, está sangrando muito! - ela informou, os olhos ainda cheios de susto.

" - Droga! - Gina murmurou, sentindo-se culpada por tê-lo deixado sozinho.

Jogou um roupão por cima do corpo ainda muito molhado e seguiu a morena até a Suite Vermouth. Draco estava deitado de barriga para cima na cama, meio inconsciente.

" - É alguma coisa grave? - Sophie perguntou. Gina tentou entender o lado dela, afinal, imagine estar com um cara que de repente começa a sangrar pelo ventre?

" - Oh, não. acho que os pontos abriram, ele fez uma cirurgia recentemente. Agora, seria mais coveniente que você esperasse lá fora. Se importa? - Gina pediu, aproximando-se do corpo do loiro. Ouviu a porta bater sem muito estrondo e sentou-se na cama - está acordado?

" - Den... tro do ...banheiro. A poção es... tá no ban...nheiro - ele disse meio sem forças.

Gina levantou-se rápido e foi ao banheiro, procurando pela poção cicatrizante. Abriu o armario sob a pia e logo a encontrou. Um líquido opaco, verde. O reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Pegou o frasco e um rolo de algodão dentro do kit de primeiros sorcorros. Em falta de outra coisa, aquilo serviria. Voltou para a cama e o encontou com os olhos fechados com força. Abriu os botões da calça dele e levantou a camisa social que ele usava. Era um ferimento grande, que se estendia de um lado ao outro do corpo dele. Com cuidado, passou o algodão umedecido na poção no ferimento e sentiu Draco contorcer-se de dor.

" - Calma... Shh... Vai passar, Draco, vai passar - Gina tentou tranquilizá-lo afagando-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos. Em minutos, após aplicar a poção por todo o ferimento que insistia em sangrar, a ferida estancou e Gina assustou-se. Aquilo parecia uma mensagem, mas não conseguia lê-la direito. Draco agora descansava, vez ou outra apertando com força os olhos já fechados.

Meia hora mais tarde, Draco levantou sem muita dificuldade da cama. Gina estava de olhos fechados, sentada no sofá, o roupão amarrado fortemente. Aplicar aquela poção exigia, além de tudo, muita energia mágica. Olhou para si, a calça desabotoada, a camisa totalmente desalinhada e deu um muxoxo. Olhou para o ferimento que o desgraçado havia feito nele. Olhando com atenção, pode ver as palavras: " Aruc orpah nimaá tse. Oaçã rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn"

" - Que diabos...?

" - Está a minha procura. Não mostro o seu rosto, mas o desejo em seu coração. Ele quer que achemos o Espelho de Ojesed - Gina falou, assustando-o.

" - Anh, claro. A última vez que vi esse espelho, eu ainda estudava. E que eu saiba, ele continua em Hogwarts.

" - Eu não tenho tanta certeza - Gina se endireitou um pouco no sofá, olhando para ele. - Acho que deveríamos falar com MacGonnagal. Como diretora da escola, ela deve saber aonde en...

" - Ginevra, acho que você esqueceu um detalhe. Eu trabalho nessa área. Nenhum artefato raro ou potencialmente poderoso simplesmente muda de lugar. O ministério precisa ter conhecimento de para onde ele vai, para que não haja nenhum tipo de complicação - Draco discursou. - Uma coruja e saberemos aonde exatamente está o espelho - terminou, numa piscadela divertida. A ruiva simplesmente deu de ombros e voltou a fechar os olhos. Parecia exausta. - Acho que você deveria ir descansar. Parece muito cansada...

" - Da última vez que tentei descansar, escreveram um texto em você. Não quero me sentir culpada se acontecer alguma coisa. Estou bem a...

" - No estado que você está, não pode me ajudar em nada. É melhor que você descanse agora, talvez tenhamos uma longa jornadaà procura do espelho - Draco insistiu, aproximando-se dela. Levantou-a pelas mãos e guiou-a até o outro quarto, sem nenhuma dificuldade, embora a ferida lhe doesse muito com o esforço - bom descanso, Gina.

" - Obrigada, Draco - Ela agradeceu, dando um rápido beijo no rosto do loiro.Voltou para a portae tentando manter-se em pé entrou no quarto.

" - Gina? - Draco perguntou, um pouco indeciso. A ruiva voltou o olhar para ele, curiosa - obrigada por ter salvado a minha vida.

N/A: Helllo, mininas!  
Acreditem ou não, mais da metade desse capítulo estava pronto a décadas. Só faltava o finalzinho... E eu simplesmente estou sem tempo! Escola em tempo quase integral, depois ainda estudar em casa... Por isso nem vou prometer um capítulo rápido... Vou fazer o possível, acreditem. Quero pedir desculpas pela falta de action, também... Mas eu vou tentar começar a encaixar um pouco de action. E se vocês repararem, eles estão tendo uma aceitação maior à convivência do outro. Muitos agradecimentos para Carol Malfoy Potter, Mechanical Bride, miaka, Kirina Li, Paulinha Malfoy, Nami Nayuuki, PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter e DannyDpotter.

Mechanical, obrigada por oferecer uma betagem, mas realmente não precisa se incomodar, viu? Minha irmã faz esse trabalho pra mim, mas é que às vezes até ela erra... Mas obrigada por oferecer do mesmo, jeito, viu?


	6. Jamaica

Hotel Vermouth - Jamaica 

Draco entrou em seu quarto inquieto. Foi em sua mala e pegou um apito fino, parecido com o que trouxas usavam para chamar cachorro. Foi até a janela e apitou forte: uma, duas, três vezes. Pegou uma pena e um rolo de pergaminho, pronto para escrever uma mensagem para o ministério.

" Zabbini,

Encontre para mim o paradeiro do Espelho de Ojesed, com urgência. Quero saber com precisão aonde encontrar isso, entendeu? Mande também duas passagens de avião (daqueles que voam de modo trouxa, pelo amor de Deus!) para o lugar mais próximo de onde quer que esteja o espelho. Nenhuma pergunta.

Não demore com a resposta, é urgente.

Draco Malfoy

P.S: A propósito, sabe quem está trabalhando para mim? Ginevra Weasley, a fêmea ruiva."

Estava mais do que bom, Blaise saberia o que fazer. Esperou mais alguns minutos, até que ouviu batidas na janela. Hécate havia chegado. Sua coruja era parecida com ele. Olhos cinzas, branca como a neve e imponente como o prórpio Draco. Ofereceu a pata assim que foi colocada na mesa e ficou quieta enquando o loiro amarrava a mensagem nela. Ela nunca estava longe, passava as noites caçando no parque, de dia descansava. Estava mais do que bem... A coruja deu uma bicada carinhosa na mão dele e saiu, assim que ouviu o loiro sussurrar "Blaise".

* * *

Gina acordou sentindo-se muito melhor e muito mais estranha. Olhou para o relógio no pulso: Duas da tarde. Estava quase no horário de buscar o filho. Mas antes de sair, tinha de passar no quarto do loiro-demoníaco-abusado, pra ver como ele estava. Não podia deixar de se preocupar com a situação, afinal a qualquer momento ele poderia sofrer um acidente, ou sabe-se lá mais o que.

"-Malfoy, você está aqui? - Gina perguntou, entrando sem bater na porta.

"-Não! - a voz vinha do banheiro, que estava com a porta aberta. Ignorando a resposta, a ruiva foi até lá - Ei, quem disse que você poderia ir entrando assim nos meus aposentos? Cai fora, Chandler, quando eu precisar de você, irei te chamar! - ele a expulsou enquanto terminava de fazer a barba em frente ao espelho. Gina pasmou: ele fazia a barba como um trouxa.

"-Não se preocupe, vou tratar de estar bem longe quando você gritar por socorro - Gina respondeu maldosamente e Malfoy olhou para ela pelo espelho e levantou uma sobrancelha - mas espero estar perto o suficiente para ouvir e ignorar seu pedido! - Gina saiu do quarto e foi buscar Tyler sem avisá-lo.

Gina desceu o elevador batendo o pé. Era impressionante a capacidade que o loiro tinha de irritá-la. Talvez por costume, pegou o elevador de serviço. Como estava vazio, Gina subiu novamente, não ia deixar aquilo barato. Não dessa vez.

Malfoy ainda não saíra do banheiro, podia escutar o som de torneira ligada. Ela entrou no quarto e foi direto para o banheiro. Ele ainda estava lá, mas o som que ela ouvira não foi necessariamente a torneira. Sorte que ele tivera a decência de fechar a porta do box antes de começar a tomar banho. Gina virou de costas para ele, ruborizada.

"-É nisso que dá entrar sem ser chamada. O que você quer agora? - ele disse, sem alterar o tom da voz, meio em gracejo.

"-Eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara - ele soltou um som que parecia um consentimento. - Eu estou fazendo o que eu posso pra esquecer o que você, seu pai e sua laia fizeram contra mim, contra minha família e contra meus amigos... Estou te tratando bem, com respeito e estou suportando a sua arrogância sem fim - ela parou para respirar, sabendo que esse esclarecimento não levaria mais a nada. A discussão já esfriara a muito tempo. Mesmo assim, continuou - Eu espero o mesmo de você. Peço somente que passe uma borracha nos desentendimentos passados, pelo menos por enquanto. Depois desses dois meses, euaceito que você volte a me desprezar e tudo o mais, o que por um acaso, não me impede de viver. Mas enquanto estivermos trabalhando, sejaum pouco adulto e profissional - Gina virou para o box novamente, meio inconscientemente.

"-Terminou? - ele perguntou, puxando a toalha da divisão do box, num tom calmo.

"-Terminei. Estamos entendidos então? - Gina sentiu que sim, mas preferiu esperar uma resposta dele. Ele saiu do box, a toalha enrolada na cintura, os cabelos prateados caindo pela testa, molhados e escorridos.

Draco pareceu pensar por um minuto, uma sobrancelha erguida.

Quando ele abriu a boca para falar, os dois ouviram um farfalhar de assas na sala. Uma coruja branca, os olhos prateados. "Deve ser a coruja dele", Gina deduziu corretamente, pois logo depois, ela estendeu a pata para o loiro, que agradeceu, carinhosamente e a levou para o parapeito da janela.

"- É a resposta de Zabinni. Escrevi sobre o espelho para ele - Draco tossiu de leve e leu em voz alta. - " Malfoy, dei uma olhadinha por aqui e descobri aonde o espelho está. Não sei para que você precisa saber disso, mas vai ter que viajar um pouquinho pelo mundo para pegá-lo. Ele está na..." - Draco xingou, e continuou a leitura - "Jamaica, numa região totalmente trouxa, apesar do potencial grande de magia do País. As suas passagens estão aí, divirta-se. Conversaremos depois... Sinto muito por você em relação..." - Ele parou de ler e deu um sorriso cínico.

"-_Passagens_? Você não está pensando que **eu **vou com você pra Jamaica, está? - Gina perguntou, incrédula.

"-Não. Eu tenho certeza. Se eu fosse você, escreveria pedindo pra alguém tomar conta do seu filho. Não vamos levar ele nessa _aventura_.

"-Eu não vou com você. Não adianta, você queria minha ajuda aqui em **Londres**. Pode arrumar outro guia no Aeroporto...

"-Onde está o seu.. **profissionalismo** e a sua... **maturidade adulta**, Ginevra? - ele perguntou, cínico.

"-Não ouse virar as minhas palavras contra mim. Eu não posso abandonar o meu filho. Não tem quem cuide dele e ele não vai ficar sozinho - Gina argumentou, batendo o pé no chão nervosamente.

"-Bom, nesse caso... Ele pode ficar com o Blaise. Ele é uma ótima companhia! - Draco respondeu, dando a conversa como terminada.

"-Eu sequer o conheço! Sei apenas que é seu conhecido, não confio nele e não cabe a você decidir com quem o Tyler vai ficar... Por falar nisso estou indo buscá-lo.

Draco virou para a janela, calado. Estando ele de costas, Gina pôde admirar o físico do rapaz. O corpo formava um triangulo invertido perfeito. Os ombros eram largos (quase duas vezes a largura dos dela), com muitos sinais claros na pálida pele. A cintura era perfeita, um pouco mais fina que os ombros e a toalha atrapalhava a vista do resto daquela escultural figura. "Melhor assim, Ginevra Chandler!"

Gina odiava não se controlar. Estava desejando Malfoy, isso era inaceitável! Pensando bem, desde que ele a beijara no dia anterior, ela reparava muito mais no maldito loiro.

"-O que? - Draco perguntou, divertido - está esperando permissão, Gina?

"-Anh? Só em seus sonhos, _Draquinho..._ - "Oh, merda!" Gina aparatou ao lado da escola, odiando eternamente Malfoy.

* * *

Draco terminou de ler a carta, quase ouvindo as lamentações de Zabinni pelo fato de ele estar se irritando com a presença da ruiva. Pelo menos era o que Zabinni achava... Muito pelo contrário, ele estava até se divertindo. Vestiu-se e começou a arrumar a mala. Sabia que Gina reclamaria muito, mas ela ia acabar aceitando a viagem, por orgulho. Sabia que ela não o deixaria reclamar dos serviços dela.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Draco estava ouvindo os comentários de um Tyler animado, que se dividia em contar como estava se saindo nos ensaios e em pedidos de lembranças e em lamentar-se por ter de ficar com o "tio Harry" enquanto eles viajavam. Draco quase sentiu pena dele. A ruiva estava no quarto dela, arrumando as malas dele e dela. Pediu ao menino que esperasse lá pelo lanche que ele havia pedido e foi para o outro quarto.

"-O que foi? - Gina perguntou quando ele entrou, sem se alterar.

"-Soube que você vai viajar, é verdade? - ele perguntou cinicamente, sentando sem cerimônia na cama dela.

"-Não, são apenas rumores. Se eu fosse você, reavaliaria as minhas fontes - ela respondeu, entrando no jogo dele.

"-Anh. Que pena, achei que Ty fosse confiável... - Draco respondeu, observando o brilho vivo no cabelo da ruiva.

Draco levantou e a puxou pelo braço, num impulso. Esse foi um ato tão inesperado e desmedido, que os dois se desequilibraram e caíram na cama. Com os corpos assim, colados, Draco viu a oportunidade de ouro pela qual esperara, mas ainda assim, não conseguiu agir. Gina, muito menos. Ficaram apenas se encarando, como se esperando um a reação do outro.

Era uma cena no mínimo estranha. Os dois, deitados na cama, ela por cima dele e imobilizados. A distância entre as duas bocas era quase inexistente. Então o loiro acabou com aquele clima estranho, puxando-a de encontro ao beijo. Inexplicavelmente, não conseguiu de princípio um beijo voraz, quente, faminto, como queria a tanto tempo. Tocou-lhe de leve os lábios, como que pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo, o que era, sem dúvida uma grande surpresa. Para os dois.

Gina afastou-se por alguns segundos e Draco procurou nos olhos dela alguma emoção. Viu surpresa, e viu algo mais que (com seus anos de esperiência em leitura do olhar) não soube identificar. Quando começava a se preparar para receber um tapa ou um olhar frio e perfurador, recebeu mais um beijo. E dessa vez soube bem como aproveitar. Puxou mais o corpo da ruiva de encontro ao seu e explorou cada milímetro daquela boca macia, sentindo o desejo pulsar em seu corpo. Passeou com as mãos ao longo das costas dela, procurando o fecho do sutien. "Opa, acho que esse foi um passo muito grande" Draco pensou, quando sentiu a ruiva tensionar o corpo e empurra-lo para baixo, levantando da cama.

Imaginou que ela fosse gritar, reclamar ou pelo menos bufar, mas nunca uma coisa daquelas:

"- Ok, Draco Malfoy, você venceu. Vamos para a Jamaica...

* * *

N:A/ Demorei um pouquinho, não foi? É que eu tive de reescrever o cap, tava meio feio.  
p Mais uma vez cheia de desculpas pela demora... Espero qeu vocês me perdoem, hein? E me desculpem se os caps ficam pequenos, mas eu não sei fazer cap grande... Em compensação, aos que pediram action... acabamos de começar... Ela tá menos tensa e ele, menos rude... é um grande passo, esse!  
p Beijocas carinhosas para: DannyDPotter, miaka, PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter, Nami Nayuuki, Carol Malfoy Potter, Miss.Leandra Friendship Black, Kirina-Li, Helo, BzalunGa, Lilica Soneghet, Mechanical Bride...

Querem que eu peça? Eu peço.  
REVIEWS!


	7. A Casa de Espelhos

**Hotel Vermouth - A Casa dos Espelhos**

Em parte, Gina estava se sentindo agradecida por estarem viajando de primeira classe. Não pelo luxo, nunca ligou para esse tipo de coisa. Mas pelo fato dos assentos serem separados, como bancos de carro, mas com encosto para o braço. Se Draco Malfoy quisesse tocá-la, teria de se levantar ou pelo menos inclinar-se. Mas ele não parecia interessado em nada disso. Conversavam sobre os planos para encontrar o espelho, ora ou outra limpando o nariz, que ainda escorria um filete de sangue, fingindo que nada havia acontecido nas últimas seis horas. Mas, muito pelo contrário, tiveram uma tarde muito cheia, a começar com o maldito beijo, terminando com a ida ao "tio Harry".

"FLASH BACK"

Depois que finalmente cessaram o beijo e se recompuseram, Gina avisou que iria levar Tyler para a casa do tio. Draco se propôs a acompanhá-lo, argumentando que de lá iriam direto para o aeroporto, juntos. Harry estava em um jogo em St. Petesburgo, Rússia. Por sorte, a esposa dele, Hermione, estava em casa. E por um grande azar, Rony e Luna também.

- Oi, Mione! - cumprimentou a ruiva ao chegar na casa da "cunhada".

- Oi, Gin... Olha, eu...

- Tem certeza que não vai ter problema nenhum se eu deixar o Ty aqui? É que nós estamos quase atrasados...- perguntou, recebendo um olhar desesperado da amiga.

- Nós, Ginevra? Posso saber aonde a srta. vai e com quem? - o irmão apareceu na sala de surpresa, com um olhar inquisitor.

- Ela vai para a Jamaica, com o "tio Draco" - Tyler respondeu, trazendo a mala com a ajuda de Draco Malfoy.

- Anh, tá... O QUÊ? - Rony gritou e Gina suspirou. "Ser mãe é padecer no paraíso..."

- Eu fui contratada para fazer uma busca e cuidar da saúde dele. Era isso ou meu emprego - ela explicou, fazendo questão de sublinhar a palavra emprego.

Para Rony, quem não tinha emprego, não era digno de nada. Emprego era uma das coisas mais importantes para ele. Isso porque desde jovem, lutou para subir de nível social. Agora que conseguira, prezava isso acima de qualquer coisa.

- Perdesse o emprego. Sabe que não precisa mais disso, Gin. Você não vai com ele. Entendeu? Não vai! - Berrou Rony, as orelhas ficando cada vez mais vermelhas.

- Oh, ela vai. Já comprei as passagens e já estamos de saída... Até mais ver, Weasley - Draco se pronunciou em voz baixa.

- Ei! Sem baixaria na minha casa - Hermione disse em voz alta. - Luna, leva o Tyler para o quarto, ver tv. Ty, vai com ela... Ronald, na minha casa quem grita sou EU! Malfoy, não provoca, qualquer coisa que eu faça é legítima defesa e Gin... mantenha a calma, vamos resolver isso - terminou, em voz de comando.

- Desculpe, Granger - começou Draco, com pose - mas não há o que ser resolvido. Nós viemos apenas trazer o... - não pôde terminar.

Rony avançou nele, sem varinha, e o acertou em cheio no nariz, fazendo com que ele sangrasse. A primeira reação de Hermione foi estuporar os dois.

- E agora, o que eu faço? Não posso sair levitando esse corpo até o taxi... Me ajuda a carregar ele até lá, depois eu me viro - Gina disse, dois minutos depois.

E assim Hermione fez. Carregaram juntas o loiro, colocando-o dentro do taxi. Gina se despediu, pediu desculpas e agradeceu e saiu com o loiro."

- Gina, você ouviu a minha pergunta? - o loiro perguntou sem paciência.

- Não, desculpe. Estava distraída. O que...?

- A passagem de volta está marcada para depois de amanhã. Será que conseguiremos achar a droga do espelho até lá?

- Claro! Não deve ser muito difícil, ele não é um espelho comum... - ela respondeu, educada.

* * *

Draco se sentia, pela primeira vez na vida, idiota. Ele queria puxar algum assunto, mas não tinha coragem de abrir a boca. Isso não era normal: ele nunca se sentira assim antes. Todos os assuntos pareciam bobagens, até mesmo a rápida discussão sobre a casa dos Weasleys. Ele não se importava nem um pouco por ter sido estuporado, o pai dele fazia isso constantemente antes de morrer. 

- Você já viu? - ela perguntou, os olhos perdidos em algum ponto do oceano.

- O que?

- O espelho. você já se viu nele? - ela repetiu, virando-se para ele.

- Já, quando estava em Hogwarts. Você não? - ele perguntou.

- Vi, mas em outra ocasião - ela voltou-se para o oceano lá embaixo e novamente se perdeu.

Um silêncio pesado pairou entre eles. Achou que ela contaria o que viu. Mas, ele já sabia. Deve ter visto o marido vivo... alguma coisa da espécie. Ou, se fosse antes de casar, viu-se casando com Potter. Ou os pais...

- Via Lúcio me abraçando. Foi exatamente na época em que briguei com meu pai e saí de casa. Pouco tempo depois, ele morreu - Draco falou, tentando encorajá-la a dizer o que viu.

- Vi a mim mesma. Sabia que era o espelho porque Rony e Hermione estavam comigo e cada um via o que queria. Primeiro, me senti envergonhada por ser tão completa. Depois, feliz por saber que tenho tudo o que preciso e o que quero - ela respondeu, levantando os ombros - isso foi há dois anos.

- Só via a você mesma? Não tinha nada a seu redor, ninguém, nem um pequeno detalhe?

- Não. Via a mim, vestida como estava no momento, parada e me olhando, com um sorriso no rosto.

- É meio estranho saber que se é completo, não? - ele perguntou, tentando aumentar a conversa. Sua cabeça doía e provavelmente tinha um bom "galo".

- A princípio sim. Mas essa informação não muda em nada a sua vida. A plenitude é uma coisa que se vive. Quem ainda não vive, tenta achar; quem vive, tenta continuar vivendo... - ela discursou, encarando os olhos dele - Já sabe aonde vamos procurar primeiro?

Por um momento, Draco estranhou a pergunta. Depois entendeu: ela não se referia à plenitude. Se referia ao espelho.

- Ainda não. Mas Zabinni nos deixou instruções no nosso quarto - o loiro respondeu, tentando esconder a confusão.

O resto da viagem foi tranquila. Os dois estiveram calados a maior parte do tempo. Decidiram contratar um guia trouxa, para guiá-los por toda a Jamaica. Seria mais fácil perguntar sobre mistérios e coisas anormais a um trouxa do que a um bruxo. Mal saíram do aeroporto já encontraram um guia. O preço era absurdamente alto, mas não sentia-se nem um pouco disposto a pechinchar. O negro parecia conhecer mesmo o lugar.

- Fala inglês? - Gina perguntou, bastante amigável.

- Claro. A maioria dos jamaicanos fala inglês, dona. Algumas palavras são diferentes, claro, mas de resto, sabemos muito do inglês de vocês - o guia respondeu. - e então, o que procuram na Jamaica? Praias paradisíacas, aventuras...

- O que de... misterioso, atraentemente... estranho é possível achar nessa ilha? - Draco foi direto, tirando mais algumas notas da carteira e colocando na mão do rapaz.

- Bom, esse é um pedido meio incomum... Mas, apresento a vocês, a estranha Jamaica!

Não era bem oq ue eles estavam procurando, mas no final, até que estava sendo uma visita bastante agradável. Bob, o guia, era um rapaz bastante gentil e agradável. Além de facilmente corrompível. Quando ele ou Gina precisavam de alguma informação a mais, ou precisavam entrar em algum lugar, era muito simples: bastava tirar uma nota da carteira. No final da expedição, provavelmente Bob estaria rico. E era bom que Draco estivesse curado.

Estavam em um centro místico dentro de Kingston, a capital da Jamaica. Draco não tinha muita esperança de encontrar tão rapidamente o espelho, mas resolveu ficar por ali. Estava distraído, olhando para aquele amontoado de gente de cores tão distintas.

- Malfoy, ali! - Gina puxou seu braço, indicando um lugar que logo despertou a curiosidade dele. Uma casa de espelhos. Uma coisa bastante incomum para um centro místico. E mais estranho, parecia fechado, em pleno final de semana. - Bob, como fazemos para conseguir entrar ainda hoje, na casa de espelhos?

- Não podem - Bob desculpou-se, sorrindo. Mas, Draco já sabia o que fazer. Abriu a carteira e tirou de lá, uma nota de 10 libras - não, é sério. Não precisa mais me oferecer dinheiro. Só que vocês realmente não podem entrar. Muitas pessoas ficaram loucas entrando aí. Era um grande sucesso, há um ano e meio atrás. Depois, pessoas começaram a vir aqui duas, três, quatro vezes. Foi a maior loucura aí dentro, os mais antigos diziam que se tratava até de magia negra...

- O que era? - Gina perguntou, interessada.

- Um espelho. Não mostrava o futuro, nem o passado. Não mostrava a pessoa mais gorda, mais magra, não mostrava deformação nenhuma. Mas mostrava muito mais do que o que estava visível aos olhos. Mostrava tudo o que você mais queria. Te colocava mais perto da felicidade, por cinco minutos e por vinte pratas. Depois, pessoas começaram a enlouquecer... as pessoas começaram a achar que era coisa do demo e pararam de aparecer. O número de pessoas diminuiu até que um dia, ninguém mais veio. E o negócio faliu.

- Nós queremos ver. Queremos entrar. Te damos 100 pratas para nos colocar lá dentro. Ainda hoje - Draco disse, rabrindo a carteira e falando quase freneticamente. Em geral, era uma pessoa controlada, mas desde que fora enfeitiçado, parou de reprimir certas atitudes e emoções.

- Não posso! Eu tenho é medo de entrar aí! - Bob desculpou-se mais uma vez. Draco aumentou a proposta, colocando mais duas notas de 50 pratas em cima do capô do carro. Bob olhou para o dinheiro, e dele para o loiro. Pensou durante alguns segundos e aceitou - mas eu não vou entar com vocês. Vocês vão e eu fico na porta!

No final da tarde, enquanto a maioria das pessoas saíam para se arrumar para a tradicional festa na praça, eles entraram na casa de espelhos. De fato, parecia abandonado. Portados apenas de suas varinhas, e uma lanterna, pro caso de Bob aparecer, eles entraram sorrateiros, seguindo pelo labirinto de espelhos. Se alguém entrasse ali com a estima baixa, com certeza mudaria de opnião quando saísse. Draco nunca se vira tão deformado em toda sua vida. Baixo, alto, gordo, magro, ampulhetado de todas as formas possíveis, impossíveis e imagináveis. Olhava cada espelho atentamente, procurando qualquer coisa que lhe parecesse anormal para um espelho trouxa. Em um determinado ponto, uma bifurcação separou Draco de Gina, pois decidiram que para acabar mais rápido com aquela procura, o ideal seria que cada um fosse por um lado.

Draco andou, andou e andou. Numerando magicamente os espelhos a medida que passava por eles, o loiro tentava ao máximo não se perder entre tantas imagens. Até que ouviu um grito abafado.

- Ginevra? - Draco gritou, tentando se fazer ouvir - É você? Aonde você está, droga!

- Estou aqui... Eu.. eu achei o Ojesed! Venha p-pelo lugar aonde eu passei, está numerado em vermelho nos espelhos. - Draco ouviu a ruiva gritar em algum lugar da galeria.

Voltou exatamente por onde tinha vindo e encontrou os números vermelhos, seguindo-os em seguida. Mal tinha passado do espelho marcado pelo número 31, deparou-se com a ruiva olhando-se em um grande espelho, que estava inclinado, tirando o reflexo dele de todos os outros.

- Eu achei. Eu estava passando por aqui e então achei - Gina respondeu, meio corada. Entregou um pergaminho velho a Draco e saiu da galeria.

" Senhor Malfoy,  
Espero que esteja aproveitando a sua estada na Jamaica. Infelizmente, não pude ficar aqui para desfrutar da sua companhia, mas suponho que se talvez você viesse ao meu encontro, resolveríamos esse problema com seu boneco. Quem sabe com uma grande quantia de dinheiro? Acho que Cinquenta Mil Galeões resolveriam o meu problema... E, que coincidência! O seu também.  
Quando você sair com esse pergaminho, encontrará um corvo em cima da casa de espelhos. Apenas entregue esse recado a ele, e entrarei em contato para marcarmos o nosso encontro.

Agradecida,  
Sua vida.

* * *

Gina saiu, os sentimentos misturados em medo e excitação. Não se sentia assim desde os onze anos, quando ganhou o diário de Tom Riddle... Draco saiu em seguida, procurando com os olhos o corvo. Quase que automaticamente, um borrão escuro passou por diante de seus olhos, pousando suavemente no telhado da casa. Pegou com Bob uma caneta e escreveu duas palavras, antes de entregar o pergaminho ao corvo. Despediram-se do guia e voltaram para o Hotel. 

Depois da visão do espelho, desejava manter-se distante ao máximo de Malfoy. Não viu aquilo, foi apenas uma ilusão da sua mente... Nada naquele homem a interessava, nada. Ela não queria estar com o loiro em lugar nenhum, nem ali, nem no hotel e muito menos em um altar. O único lugar aonde ela tinha certeza que queria estar agora, e sozinha, era naquela banheira, tomando aquele relaxante banho... e bem longe de Draco. Mas parece que quanto mais se quer uma coisa, menos se tem...

- Gina? Gina, você está aqui? - a ruiva ouviu o voz do loiro vinda do quarto - ah, aqui está você. Porque não respondeu ao meu chamado? - ele reclamou entrando sem cerimônia no banheiro. Por sorte a espuma formada era tão espessa que não havia chance de ele ver nem um milímetro do seu corpo submerso.

- Er... Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estou no banho. Dá pra você esperar lá fora? - Gina pediu, sentindo a face queimar.

- Eu percebi, sim. Mas agora estamos quites... Vim te chamar para tomar um banho de mar, o que me diz? - ele convidou, e Gina sentiu, ou desejou sentir, uma nota de embaraço na voz dele. Ela ia abrir a boca, mas ele insistiu - é, eu sei que está tarde, que já escureceu, mas eu... não gosto muito de sol.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia, Mal...

- Achei que tínhamos superado essa parte, Gina... E então, vamos? Afinal, você precisa cuidar de mim... e eu vou. Imagine o quão mal você se sentiria se descobrisse que eu sofri um ataque no meio do mar e você não estava lá pra me socorrer? - ele disse, em tom de gracejo.

- Isso não vale! Você está praticamente me chantageando! - Gina reclamou, risonha. - tá, tá bom. Mas eu só posso sair daqui quando você sair pelo menos do banheiro, não acha?

- Tem certeza que quer que eu saia? Po...

- Tenho sim, Draco. Cai fora! - Gina o expulsou, rindo.

* * *

Quinze minutos depois, eles estava entrando na água morna da praia de Montego Bay. Gina não estava muito animada antes de entrar na água, mas as ondas a fizeram relaxar um pouco. Estavam se divertindo a quinze minutos, quando Draco mergulhou a alguns metros dela e emergiu a alguns centímetros. 

- Draco, você me assustou - Ela disse, chegando um pouco para trás, arfante.

-Do quevocê foge? - ele perguntou, sério.

- Eu não estou fugindo. Estou apenas nadando um pouco - ela respondeu, dando um mergulho e aparecendo a alguns metros.

Alguma coisa ali não estava nos conformes. A ruiva estava muito estranha, desde que encontrou o espelho de Osejed. "_Vi a mim mesma. Sabia que era o espelho porque Rony e Hermione estavam comigo e cada um via o que queria_", ela disse no avião. Mas ela estava sozinha na casa de espelhos, como poderia reconhecê-lo, sem moldura?

- Gina, como você reconheceu o Osejed? Quer dizer, sem moldura, você deve ter visto alguma coisa... o que você viu? - Draco perguntou, por fim.

* * *

N/A: Realmente, demorei, né? Fiquei super-bloqueada o mês todo... não quis forçar a mente, e acabou que demorou isso tudo... Mas, como sempre, ao menos tentarei não demorar. 

Muitos beijinhos para **Helena Malfoy, Lilica Soneghet, Miss.Leandra Friendship Black, Jamelia Millian, IBlack LadyI, Ann Di Angelis, Rafinha M. Potter, DannyWMalfoy**... Mais Reviewsss!


	8. Sinos?

Hotel Vermouth - Sinos...?

Gina ficou nervosa com a pergunta, Draco pôde perceber isso. A ruiva começou a dar passos em direção a ele, os olhos frios. Draco teve a impressão de ver uma lágrima brotar em seus olhos, mas não teve certeza: poderia ser uma gota da água do mar.

- Draco, espero que você não se magoe com a minha resposta. Nós não somos amigos, e esta é uma resposta muito pessoal - ela respondeu friamente, sem parar a sua caminhada. Então ele percebeu: ela não estava indo falar com ele, estava apenas saindo do mar.

O loiro ficou observando a ruiva sair da água. Assim, sob a luz do luar, seu corpo parecia ainda mais íncrivel, cheia de curvas que eram, ao mesmo tempo, sinuosas e delicadas. Depois de se enxugar, Gina sentou-se na areia, abraçando os joelhos e deixou o seu olhar se perder em algum ponto da areia.

Aquela imagem ao mesmo tempo o deixava preocupado e hipnotizado. Preocupado com o estado da ruiva, que parecia muito mais comovida com o espelho do que o que ele achou a princípio. Hipnotizado pela beleza dela, pela situação. Era extremamente convidativo, e Draco não sabia o porquê. Ou apenas fingia que não. O sentimento que nutria por Ginevra agora, era muito mais que uma atração física ou um desejo de humilhar, submetendo-a a cuidar dele. Draco não sabia exatamente o nome daquilo, nunca sentira isso por ninguém. Era carinho, sem dúvida. Mas ainda assim, carinho demais para o que ele estava acostumado a sentir.

A água começava a esfriar agora, e Draco achou que era melhor que os dois voltassem ao hotel. Gina concordou em ir com ele, mas sem dar uma palavra. E nessa mesma situação, passou o resto da noite, enquanto jantavam. A mudez dela estava chateando-o.

- Gina, eu entendo se você não quiser conversar sobre o assunto do espelho. Mas, pelo menos fale comigo. Você está assim abatida com a sua visão, mas eu...

- Me deixa quieta, por favor - Dessa vez, o loiro teve a certeza de ver uma lágrima escapar dos seus olhos.

Era desesperador vê-la naquele estado. Draco atravessou a mesa improvisada do quarto do hotel e correu ao encontro dela. Embora quisesse abraçá-la, ela parecia relutante em deixá-lo consolá-la.

Mesmo sem saber o que exatamente ela viu, sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquilo, sim. A ruiva agora descansava a cabeça em seu ombro, agora. Não estava chorando, mas nem precisava. Parecia ainda mais abatida, agora que estava abraçada a ele. Carregou-a para a cama, deixando que ela se sentasse confortavelmente. No momento que pensou em buscar uma água, sentiu uma torturante e conhecida dor, e apagou.

Aos poucos, a sua visão foi clareando. Os olhos ainda estavam pesados demais, como de costume, mas conseguia ver a silhueta de Gina ao seu lado.

- Draco, você está bem? Pelo amor de Deus, diga alguma coisa! - Gina perguntou, olhando-o preocupada.

- Es... - Draco teve dificuldade para falar, então fez um aceno mínimo com a cabeça.

- Vou ajeitar os travesseiros para você - ela avisou e levantou um pouco o tronco dele, para encaixar mais travesseiros embaixo dele.

Seus corpos estavam próximos agora. Era como se ele tivesse recobrado um pouco da sua energia vital com essa proximidade. Sem resistir ao imenso desejo dentro dele, Draco a beijou. Gina retraiu os músculos e afastou-se, encarando-o nos olhos.

- Desculpe, eu não... - ele começou, mas não conseguiu terminar. "Não é como se eu não tivesse vontade. Não posso pedir desculpas por isso." Puxou a ruiva e beijou-a outra vez, levantando o corpo com algum esforço.

Draco, com toda a sua experiência em se tratando de mulheres, nunca se sentira tão... nervoso e ansioso em toda a sua vida. O toque macio dos lábios dela o excitava, mas Draco tentava a todo custo manter a lógica.

* * *

Gina parou de resistir e abraçou o loiro, correspondendo intensamente ao beijo. Embora estivesse lutando com todas as suas forças com aquilo, tudo parecia tão certo, tão perfeito... A necessidade que um sentia do outro aumentava a cada segundo e o beijo tornava-se cada vez mais exigente.

- Draco, eu acho melhor nós pararmos - Gina pediu, interrompendo o beijo com dificuldade - não está certo.

- Não? Porque não? Eu quero, você quer... Somos dois adultos e estamos na Jamaica, nessa cama imensa... - ele argumentou, terminando em um meio sorriso, puxando-a para outro beijo.

- Draco, eu tô falando sério. Espera um pouco... - Gina afastou-se novamente - eu... - Gina olhou fundo nos olhos acizentados do loiro. Lembrou da imagem no espelho, onde sua mãe dizia "Pelo menos dessa vez, Ginevra... Siga seu coração..." e tomou uma decisão - Ah, esquece!

Gina puxou-o para um novo beijo. As línguas exploravam com avidez cada milímetro da boca do outro. E das bocas para resto do corpo, e Gina esqueceu que havia outro mundo além do calor do corpo de Draco, da força dos seus braços que a apertavam contra ele e da ansiedade que a invadia.

- Mas que beijo... - ruiva murmurou, quando eles se separaram. - Eu até ouvi o badalar de sinos.

Draco tornou a abraça-la e sorriu. A maneira confiante e natural de Ginevra elevava a intimidade entre eles. Fazia muito mais simples a aproximação do corpo e da alma.

Em meio a uma névoa de prazer, Gina considerou os perigos de estar ali, com Draco. E disse a si mesma que saberia ser forte para enfrentá-los, mesmo que envolvessem um amor verdadeiro.

- Será que eram mesmo sinos? - Draco ergueu-se com cuidado na cama, o corpo dela pendendo pro lado - Acho que é a campanhia do nosso quarto.

Gina, nem um pouco interessada em distinguir os diferentes sons, beijou-lhe a ponta da orelha e lateral do pescoço - Hum... você é tão gostoso, temperado de mar...

Eles tornaram a beijar-se. O sino, isto é, a campanhia tocou várias vezes e cada vez mais longamente. Insistente.

Gina afastou-se e foi até a porta. Abriu-a com uma cara feia e deu de cara com um dos funcionários do hotel, com uma carta na mão.

- Er... Senhora Malfoy, pediram que eu viesse entregar essa carta com a máxima urgência ao senhor seu marido. Desculpe a minha insistência. Boa-noite - o rapaz disse, deixando o rolo de pergaminho não mão da ruiva e saindo em seguida,

- Draco, parece que já temos a resposta do corvo.

**N/A: Dessa vez eu demorei bem menos, hein? D/G action, cap curtinho... Mas, sabe como é, né? Não podia continuar logo agora... Uma revelação de cada vez... )**

**Muito obrigada por todos so comentários, viu? Mas eu preciso deixar bem claro uma coisa... O próximo capitulo pode demorar um pouco e só vai aparecer (mesmo depois de pronto) depois de 10 comentários...**

**Beijocas!**


	9. Fim

Hotel Vermouth - 09 - Fim

Gina olhou mais uma vez para o papel, já meio amassado. Olhou para o lugar à sua frente e suspirou, nervosa. Era um casarão abandonado, digno de uma das estórias de terror que Fred contava quando ela era cirança.

- É, Draco, não há dúvidas. Estamos no lugar certo. vamos? - Gina se prontificou a abrir o portão enferrujado.

- Vamos? Como assim, vamos? - Draco olhou para ela como se visse uma louca.

- Você não acha que eu vou entrar só--

- Você bfica/b e beu/b entro, só - Draco interrompeu, afastando-a do portão. - E não discuta, Ginevra - ele adiantou-se, quando ela abriu a boca para retrucar.

Draco atravessou o jardim mal-cuidado observando a casa com atenção. Pelo menos, eles esperaram que o dia amanhecesse antes de aparecer, senão o loiro não teria tanta certeza de que queria entrar sem a Gina por perto. A casa era enorme e com várias portas e janelas por toda a extensão. A cor das paredes era para ser branco, mas pareciam mofadas, pois estavam com uma cor mais amarelada, marcada com vários pontos verde-musgo. Draco aproximou-se da varanda e notou que um dos degraus era defeituoso. Se alguém pisasse com muita força ali, era provável que ficasse com o pé preso. Não foi preciso muita força para abrir a porta, ela estava sem tranca, aparentava ter sido arrombada. Antes de entrar de vez na casa, ele deu uma última olhada para trás, e Gina deu-lhe um sorriso encorajador.

"Era tudo o que eu precisava agora. Porque diabos eu tinha que estar apaixonado pela ruiva? Que droga!" Ele entrou na casa, olhando com cuidado para cada canto. Parecia estar realmente abandonada. Todos os móveis cobertos por panos, a maioria branco. Draco subiu as escadas com cuidado, a maleta de dinheiro na mão esquerda, a varinha na mão direita. No andar de cima, ele viu várias portas fechadas. Apenas um quarto, no final do corredor tinha a porta abrta. Ele começou a andar naquela direção. Entrou no quarto e viu uma figura bizarra. Ele não conhecia aquele cara.

- Boa noite, senhor Malfoy...

- Phillipe McNair. Não estou muito surpreso em te encontrar. E devo dizer que o tempo tem te feito muito mal - Draco alfinetou-o.

- Você também não me parece bem, mas acho que o seu problema é outro, não é--

- Ok, você já chegou ao ponto onde eu queria. Vamos fazer o seguinte? Você me diz aonde está o boneco e em seguida, te dou o dinhe--

- Não mesmo! Você me entrega o dinheiro e em seguida eu te dou o boneco. Não se preocupe, nós o desenfeitiçamos. Não te causará nenhum mal estar perto dele outra vez.

- Nós?

Gina estva ansiosa do lado de fora da casa. Draco já estava lá a cinco minutos, estava ficando realmente preocupada. Olhou para as janelas do primeiro andar, a procura de algum sinal dele, por entre as tábuas que cobriam o vidro. Mas, olhando com cuidado, pode distinguir outra imagem, também conhecida, mas que não era a do loiro.

- Meu Deus!

Gina entrou correndo pelo jardim e ao subir os primeiros degraus da entrada, o pé afundou em uma madeira apodrecida, ferindo a perna da ruiva. Ela tentou sufocar um grito de dor, mas não pode evitar um grunhido. A dor lascinante da madeira em sua perna não a deixava se mover. Gina respirou fundo, tentando esquecer a dor, Draco precisava dela naquele momento. A ruiva ouviu passos se aproximando da soleira da casa e tentou desesperadamente soltar a perna. Mas era tarde demais, ela tinha sido vista por ele.

- Então, Weasley... Eu já tinha noção de que Draco se misturaria a pessoas podres, mas isso é o cúmulo - o homem disse, puxando-a sem cerimônia para cima, a madeira cortando a sua pele por mais alguns centímetros - Venha, vamos fazer uma surpresinha ao meu afilhado.

--------------------------------------------

- Ah, esqueci que você não sabia. Snape tem me ajudado, sabe? Nunca foi o meu forte, poções. Mas, com Severo, tudo tem sido bem mais fácil. Ele tem uma razão e eu tenho outra, mas no fim, todos sairemos ganhando.

- Menos a Weasley, claro - Snape entrou com Gina, que sangrava a perna, jogando-a num canto do quarto. Olhou com desprezo para ela, antes de terminar - mas isso não te importaria tanto, não é Draco?

- Snape? Achei que você também tivesse morrido na guerra!- Draco estreitou os olhos, tentando esconder a surpresa.

- Claro que não. Não poderia jamais morrer sem te fazer sofrer --

- Você prometeu à minha mãe que jamais deixaria nada de mal me acontecer, Snape. Sabe qual a consequência dos seus atos, não sa--

- Draco, não eu não disse em momento nenhum que eu te atacaria, ou que deixaria te atacarem. Ou porque acha que suas dores diminuíram? Por isso é que eu vou usar a Weasleyzinha aqui. Obrigada por facilitar o meu trabalho... - Draco não estava mais ouvindo. Procurava de todas as formas uma chance de sair. Gina mexeu-se um pouco no canto, agarrando a varinha de Draco que estava jogada. - Tive que desenfeitiçar você, porque sentia o dobro das suas dores. Até te fazer desacordar no hotel foi difí--

Draco girou em 360º, esmurrando Phillipe e arrancou a varinha da mão do rapaz. Tentou enfeitiçar o bruxo, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Experliarmus! - A varinha mal tocou a mão do professor, voaram diretamente para Gina, que lançou a de Draco para ele, quebrou a de Snape e ficou com a de Phillipe nas mãos.

Com dificuldade, Gina levantou-se e apoiada em Draco, disse com voz de désdem.

- Se tem uma coisa que eu realemente aprendi em suas aulas, Snape, foi: aja rápida e silencionsamente. Mas você não costuma seguir seus conselhos, não? - Gina sorriu, lançando um feitiço na própria perna, que diminuiu o sangramento - Férula!

- Agora, me diga aonde está o boneco! - Draco disse, jogando a mala aos pés de Phillipe, que ainda parecia sofrer efeitos do soco de Draco.

Phillipe olhou para Snape, querendo permissão. o ex-professor sorriu, malicioso e permitiu a entrega. O rapaz pegou o artefato emum dos bolsos e jogou aos pés de Draco. Gina, abaixou-se, enquanto Draco mantinha os olhos nos outros dois.

- Fizemos um acordo, vocês têm o que querem e eu também. Jamais volte a me atentar, ou não responderei pelos meus atos. Snape, obrigado por nada. Estuporate! Estuporate! - Instantâneamente, os dois caíram no chão, desacordados. Draco correu para Gina, abraçando-a, protetor. - Vem, vamos sair daqui.

Saíram, Gina apoiando-se em Draco. Já do lado de fora da casa, Draco e Gina aparataram para o quarto do hotel, ainda na Jamaica.

- Você não deveria ter entrado, Gina. Sua perna ainda dói muito? - Draco perguntou, meio preocupado.

- Um pouco, mas ainda tem da sua poção cicatrizante aí, eu passarei um pouco dela. E vocÊ, como está?

- Bom, estou muito cansado, mas estou bem - Draco foi ao banheiro e voltou de lá com a poção que Gina usara nele - Vamos logo cuidar desse ferimento, afinal, isso pode infeccionar e não será muito bom!

Minutos depois, perna de Gina estava perfeita. Ficar ali, acariciando a perna da ruiva era quase uma tortura para Draco. A pele macia, lisa... O loiro não poderia suportar se afastar dela depois de tudo o que passaram. Ainda mais agora, que estava certo de que estava apaixonado por ela.

----

Horas mais tarde depois de terem voltado do casarão, desceram para jantar, partiriam logo cedo de volta a Vermouth. Durante o jantar, passaram a maior parte do tempo calados.

- O que vai fazer agora? - Gina perguntou, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade.

- Como assim?

- O que você vai fazer agora, afinal, já tem o que você queria, não? - ela explicou - Vai voltar a sua rotina ou pretende mesmo passar o resto das férias viajando?

- Não, sei... Sinceramente não sei. Eu pretendia ficar em Vermouth por mais algumas semanas - o coração da ruiva apertou um pouco. "Ele pretendia".

- Mas, a futura Sra Malfoy não vai ficar, uh, com saudades? - Gina perguntou, tentando sondá-lo.

- Não, acho que não... Posso passar mais alguns dias com Tyler, a ifutura Sra Malfoy /i não vai se importar - ele sorriu, parecia meio longe.

O resto do jantar foi mais silencioso. Gina a todo custo tentava segurar as lágrimas, ele realmente tinha alguém esperando por ele. Fora tudo apenas um caso de estação, aliás, de feriado.  
Não conseguiria suportar por muito mais tempo.

- Draco, não estou me sentindo muito bem, vou subir. Fique e termine de jantar. - Ela acrescentou rápido, ao vê-lo fazer menção de acompanhá-la.

Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto que dividia com o loiro. Arrumou as coisas rapidamente, pensado em sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas, quando decidiu que não tinha mais nada que pretendia levar consigo, a porta abriu, dando passagem a Draco.

- Aonde pensa que vai? - ele perguntou, surpreso. Ela estava com a mão na maçaneta e com a mala na mão esquerda.

- A lugar nenhum, eu --

- Ia fugir. Você ia embora e nem ao menos ia me dizer na--

- Malfoy, você sequer se importaria! - ela desabafou.

- Como, não me importaria? - ele perguntou, tirando com dificuldade a mala da mão dela.

- Como em "não dar a mínima", "não se importar"... O sentido literal da expre--

- Claro que eu me importaria! Desde que viemos para cá, não tenho me importado com outra coisa senão com você! Até mesmo o maldito boneco ficou em segundo plano, porque o que eu mais queria era estar com você, o maior tempo possível! - ele esbravejou, segurando-a pelos braços.

Draco procurou com insistência o olhar dela, e quando conseguiu encontrá-la, deu-lhe um beijo, que estivera guardado desde o dia anterior, deixando aquilo se estender pelo máximo de tempo possível, explorando com urgência a boca macia da ruiva.

"Eu não terei outra chance como essa. Embora eu saiba que é apenas um caso de verão, não posso negar que estou apaixonada... E ele é realmente muito, muito atraente. Não quero lutar contra isso, não vou lutar contra isso... Se essa será a minha última noite com ele, que seja então, inesquecível..."

E foi pensando assim, que ela entregou-se totalmente aos carinhos dele naquela noite. E ele aos dela, numa perfeita harmonia. E nessa poesia humana, onde um aplacou o seu desejo, o do outro e ainda assim, houve romantismo e quiçá amor, os dois encontraram o êxtase e aninhados, adormeceram.

----

No dia seguinte, Draco acordou e ainda de olhos fechados, suspirou aliviado ao sentir o peso da ruiva sobre o seu corpo. No dia anterior ela quase fugira e ele teve a certeza, nesse momento, de que não queria deixá-la, nem por um segundo. No dia anterior, quando falara da futura Sra. Malfoy, referia-se a ela. Mas como a garota emudeceu, ele ficou meio desconcertado em pedi-la em casamento... Mas não deixaria escapar uma próxima chance, muito menos depois de quase tê-la perdido.

Gina mexeu-se um pouco sobre ele e bem devagar abriu os olhos, enquanto Draco a observava com um sorriso no rosto.

- Já é muito tarde? - ela perguntou, a voz preguiçosa.

- Não, ainda é bem cedo, até--

- Ótimo, preciso chegar cedo em casa - Gina esqueceu-se da preguiça e deu um pulo na cama.

Passado o momento da surpresa, Draco agarrou-a com as pernas, e a puxou de novo para de encontro ao seu.

- Ora, Gin... para quê a pressa, foguinho? - ele brincou, rindo. Ela fez uma careta estranha pelo apelido, mas riu também.

- É sério, Draco... Eu demoro muito a me arrumar, e--

- Não foi o que me pareceu ontem. Ontem você se arrumou antes que eu decidisse se deveria ou não vir te pedir... Vir te pedir...

- Pedir?

- Gina, você quer casar comigo? - Draco perguntou, num fôlego só.

- Mas e a futura Srª Malfoy da qual você falou onte--

- E quem mais seria senão você? Eu ib te amo /i/b princesa...Você e o Tyler se tornaram mais do que especiais para mim...

- Oh, Draco! Eu também te amo! Não pude suportar saber que existia outra pessoa esperando por você aonde quer que fosse!

- Pois não há... Gina, você casa comigo? - Draco perguntou, e agora os dois estavam olhando um para o outro.

- Sim! Caso... COntanto que você não me chame de novo de foguinho!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nha.  
Acabou!  
Ficou legal?  
Tudo bem que vocês não me deram os 10 comentários, mas...  
Adoro ocês e não aguentava mais segurar essa fic... )  
Por isso, beijos para miaka, Miss.Leandra Friendship Black, FenixTonks, Helo, Carol Malfoy Potter , estrelinha W.M, IBlack LadyI, Arwen Mione e para todas as outras leitoras que não comentaram... essas más... (

Vou sentir saudades, hein?  
Beijocas! 


End file.
